Mamori's Heart
by Dee Kyou
Summary: Apa aku bisa memahaminya? Apakah memang sesulit itu untuk mendekatinya? Bisakah aku mengerti dirinya? Perasaan Mamori terhadap Hiruma... Bad summary... A little OOC... Miss Typo maybe... Cerita, Judul, n Summary mungkin gak connect... YATTAA! COMPLETE! TAMAT! SELESAI! THE END!
1. Chapter 1

konnichiwa senpai...  
watashi wa atarashii no author desu...  
fic pedana nih...  
jadi mohon di puji yah...  
ehehehehehe... ;p**  
**

* * *

**MAMORI'S HEART  
Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction  
Disclaimer : Not Mine but Murata sensei & Inagaki sensei  
Rating : K+  
**

**CHAPTER**** 1**

Sehari setelah pertandingan Seibu melawan Hakushu yang mematahkan lengan Kid, Hiruma berpikir sendirian segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi ketika Deimon melawan Hakushu seminggu lagi di ruang klub. Hiruma mengacuhkan anggota Devil Bats yang diam-diam mengintipnya.

"Yaa..! Kira-kira apa yang dipikirkan You-nii, ya?", tanya Suzuna.

"Sssstt….!", sahut yang lain.

"Suzuna, bicaranya jangan keras-keras…", ujar Sena berbisik.

"Ups, maaf…", balas Suzuna sambil berbisik juga.

Anggota Devil Bats mulai mengeluarkan pendapatnya, dengan berbisik, tentunya. Mereka cukup heran dengan Hiruma yang agak aneh hari ini. Hiruma tidak menembaki, memaki, ataupun memberikan latihan neraka pada mereka.

GRAK! Tiba-tiba pintu ruang klub terbuka dan Hiruma muncul.

"GYAAA!", teriak tim Devil Bats kaget dan panik.

"Ng? Sedang apa kalian di sini?", tanya Hiruma.

"Ti, tidak sedang apa-apa kok, Hiruma-san!", jawab Sena takut-takut.

"Oohh….", komentar Hiruma. Lalu dia beranjak pulang diiringi pandangan aneh anggota Devil Bats.

"Hanya itu saja?", tanya Suzuna.

"Eeehh…? Cuma itu saja?", balas Monta bingung.

"Ti, tidak tahu….", ujar Sena.

"Aneh!", sahut Jumonji.

"Sangat aneh!", sambut Kuroki.

"Setan itu bertingkah aneh!", balas Togano.

"Ahaha….", monolog Taki.

"Apa Hiruma-kun tidak apa-apa, Musashi-kun?", tanya Yukimitsu.

"Hmmm…. Entahlah….", jawab Musashi asal.

'_Hiruma-kun….'_, batin Mamori khawatir.

Keesokan harinya, di kelas, Hiruma tiba-tiba menghampiri Mamori yang sedang berbicara dengan teman-temannya.

"Oi, Manager sialan!", panggil Hiruma.

"Namaku bukan itu, Hiruma-kun!", balas Mamori.

"Sebelum latihan aku mau bicara! Aku juga ingin menyerahkan sesuatu padamu!", ujar Hiruma menghiraukan protes Hiruma.

"Eh? Bicara?", tanya Mamori. Tapi Hiruma langsung meninggalkan Mamori yang terpaku bingung dan langsung duduk di kursinya. Sedangkan teman-teman yang lain memandang tak percaya pada Hiruma dan Mamori bergantian. Mereka penasaran, tapi tidak berani angkat bicara.

Selama pelajaran, Mamori yang duduk di belakang Hiruma, memandangnya cemas. Hari ini Hiruma sangat tenang, membuat para guru heran sekaligus takut. Hiruma hanya terlihat menulis sesuatu dan terdiam lama.

'_Hiruma-kun kenapa ya? Apa yang ingin dia bicarakan denganku?'_, batin Mamori.

Mamori menunggu waktu sebelum latihan dengan tidak sabar. Setelah akhirnya waktu perjanjian dengan Hiruma tiba, Mamori langsung menuju tempat perjanjian mereka, locker sepatu. Di sana terlihat Hiruma telah menunggunya.

"Hiruma-kun, apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan?", tanya Mamori. Hiruma tidak menjawab dan menyerahkan sepucuk surat pada Mamori.

Anggota kelas 1 Devil Bats beserta Suzuna yang ingin latihan tidak sengaja melihat mereka berduaan dan langsung mengintip mereka. Mereka melihat Hiruma memberikan surat pada Mamori dan menjadi heboh.

"Surat cintaa!", teriak Kuroki, Togano dan Suzuna histeris.

"Tidak bisa dimaafkan, muukkii!", sahut Monta.

"Sepertinya bukan seperti yang kalian bayangkan, deh…", ujar Sena.

"Sstt…! Kalian diamlah!", perintah Jumonji. Lalu mereka terdiam dan menguping pembicaraan Hiruma dan Mamori.

"Apa ini, Hiruma-kun?", tanya Mamori setelah menerima surat itu.

"Itu berisi instruksi pergantian pemain. Jangan pernah membukanya! Baca itu bila saatnya tiba!", perintah Hiruma.

"… Bila saatnya tiba itu maksudnya saat kamu meninggalkan pertandingan karena cedera serius bukan, Hiruma-kun?"

"Kau sudah tahu, jadi jangan tanya lagi!"

"…. Berhentilah membuat asumsi seperti itu!", ujar Mamori sambil merobek surat itu.

"Kau, manager sialan…!"

"Aku tahu. Aku sudah gagal menjadi manager ketika aku merobek surat ini tanpa membacanya.", potong Mamori.

"Makanya, jangan sampai mendapat luka serius!", lanjut Mamori dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Hiruma yang berdiri terpaku.

Anggota kelas 1 Devil Bats terdiam mendengar pembicaraan Hiruma dan Mamori. Dan mereka pun membulatkan tekad.

"…. Ayo kita pergi latihan, teman-teman!", ajak Sena.

"Osh!", jawab yang lainnya.

'_Kami akan melindungi Hiruma-san! Pasti!'_, batin mereka semua. Dan mereka memulai latihan keras mereka tanpa perlu diperintah.

Sepeninggal Mamori, Hiruma merenung memandangi robekan surat yang dibuang Mamori. Lalu perlahan-lahan dia memungut robekan surat itu dan menyimpannya. Kemudian Hiruma pergi dari locker sepatu menuju ruang klub.

Sementara itu, di belakang ruang klub Amefuto, Mamori sedang diam-diam menangis. Dia sangat sedih dan kecewa akan keputusan Hiruma.

'_Bodoh! Hiruma-kun bodoh! Kenapa dia selalu memutuskan semuanya sendirian!'_, batin Mamori sambil terisak-isak.

Hiruma yang saat itu sudah kembali ke ruang klub, mendengar isakan lirih dari arah belakang ruang klub. Kemudian dia keluar dan melihat Mamori sedang menangis sambil berjongkok.

Hiruma yang bingung dengan keadaan Mamori, dia ingin mendekat tapi urung melakukannya. Akhirnya Hiruma pergi meninggalkan Mamori yang masih menangis dan berlatih untuk menghadapi pertandingan nanti.

'_Tidak boleh! Aku tidak boleh terpuruk begini!'_, batin Mamori.

'_Bukan saatnya menangis seperti ini! Aku harus mengurus anak-anak itu! Ayo, bangkit Mamori! Baiklah, nanti aku akan mengajak Musashi-kun, Yukimitsu-kun dan Hiruma-kun berdiskusi tentang pertandingan minggu depan! Agar Hiruma-kun tidak menanggung semuanya sendirian!'_, putus Mamori bersemangat.

"YOSH! SEMANGAT!", teriak Mamori memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau kenapa, Anezaki?", tanya Musashi yang baru datang bersama Yukimitsu.

"Eh, Musashi-kun, Yukimitsu-kun…."

"Kenapa matamu sedikit bengkak, Anezaki-san?", kali ini Yukimitsu yang bertanya.

"Eh? Ti, tidak kenapa-kenapa, kok. Hahaha….", ujar Mamori panik seraya mengusap matanya.

"Kau menangis?", tanya Musashi lagi.

"Ah, tidak kok. Oh ya, Musashi-kun, Yukimitsu-kun, hari ini aku tidak bisa mengurus kalian. Ada yang harus kulakukan. Tolong gantikan aku hari ini, ya!.", pamit Mamori yang segera pergi melesat.

Musashi dan Yukimitsu hanya terpana melihat kepergian Mamori. Tapi mereka tidak mau ambil pusing dan segera berlatih.

"Oi, Kakek sialan, Botak! Mana Cewek itu?", tanya Hiruma pada Musashi dan Yukimitsu yang sudah tiba di lapangan.

"Cewek itu siapa maksudmu?", balas Musashi.

"Manager sialan itu!", jawab Hiruma ngamuk.

"Dia punya nama. Kenapa kau tidak memanggilnya dengan namanya saja?"

"Jangan cerewet, Kakek sialan! Beritahu saja kemana Manager sialan itu!"

"Anu, Anezaki-san tadi pergi sebentar…", ujar Yukimitsu menengahi pertengkaran Hiruma dan Musashi.

"Cih! Berani-beraninya dia pergi disaat seperti ini!", maki Hiruma.

"Jangan salahkan dia! Katanya dia ada urusan yang penting. Seharusnya kau bersyukur Anezaki mau menuruti keegoisanmu, Hiruma!", bela Musashi.

"…."

"Heh… Kau memang tidak pernah jujur ya. Biarpun itu terhadap dirimu sendiri…", ujar Musashi lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Kau berisik, Kakek sialan! Daripada mengomentariku, lebih baik kau pakai waktumu untuk menendang!", sahut Hiruma.

"Iya, iya…", jawab Musashi yang kemudian pergi berlatih menendang.

Di saat bersamaan, Mamori terlihat menaiki bus. Di dalam bus, dia sedang sibuk menelepon dengan seseorang.

"Aku mohon, tolong bantu aku ya…. Ah, iya aku mengerti. Akan kutraktir nanti…. Iya, minta bantuan Sara juga. Terima kasih ya, Ako! Besok kita ketemu di rumahku!", lalu Mamori menutup telepon karena dia sudah sampai di tujuannya.

Akhirnya, sekarang Mamori berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah Ojo. Kemudian dia segera pergi ke ruang latihan Ojo White Knights.

"Lho? Bukannya itu Manager Deimon?", ujar Sakuraba.

"Mau apa kau ke sini, orraaa!", tanya Ikari yang tiba-tiba saja sudah menghadang Mamori. Mamori tidak gentar menghadapi serangan Ikari. Dia dengan tenang tersenyum dan bertanya.

"Maaf, bisakah aku bertemu dengan Wakana-chan?", tanya Mamori tenang.

"Mau apa kau dengan manager kami? Kau mau menyelidiki kami ya? Dasar cura…. Ukh!", ucapan Ikari terpotong karena anggota Ojo yang lain langsung merantainya.

"Ah, maafkan dia ya, umm…", ujar Sakuraba yang berusaha mengingat nama Mamori.

"Anezaki, namaku Anezaki Mamori.", ujar Mamori memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ah, iya. Anezaki-san! Ada perlu apa manager Deimon sampai repot-repot datang kesini?", tanya Sakuraba.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Wakana-chan. Apa dia ada?", jawab Mamori.

"Wakana ya…? Shin, kau tahu dimana Wakana?", tanya Sakuraba pada Shin.

"Pergi.", jawab Shin.

"Aku tahu dia pergi…. Tapi, dia pergi kemana, itu maksudku…", ujar Sakuraba.

"Wakana pergi membeli perlengkapan latihan!", Shogun, pelatih Ojo menggantikan Shin menjawab.

"Ada perlu apa dengan Wakana, Manager Deimon?", lanjutnya.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Wakana-chan. Dan juga dengan Sakuraba-kun, Shin-kun dan Pak Pelatih, bila kalian bersedia.", pinta Mamori serius.

"Bicara apa?", tanya Sakuraba.

"Ah, Mamo-nee!", panggil Wakana yang sudah pulang berbelanja.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita bicara di ruang klub!", putus Shogun.

"Shin, ayo ikut!", lanjutnya mengajak Shin pergi. Kemudian Shogun pergi menuju ruang klub Ojo diikuti Mamori dan Shin.

"Eh, ada apa?", tanya Wakana yang masih bingung.

"Sudahlah! Ayo kita ikuti mereka. Anezaki-san ingin bicara pada kita.", ajak Sakuraba pada Wakana yang kebingungan. Dan mereka mengikuti Shogun, Mamori dan Shin yang sudah berjalan duluan.

'_Bicara? Apa yang mau Mamo-nee bicarakan, ya?'_, batin Wakana.

Sesampainya di ruang klub, Wakana segera menyuguhkan teh pada Mamori.

"Terima kasih, Wakana-chan.", ujar Mamori.

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan pada kami?", tanya Shogun langsung.

"…. Seperti yang kalian tahu, minggu depan adalah pertandingan antara Deimon melawan Hakushu…", jawab Mamori menggantung.

"Lalu?", lanjut Shin.

"Aku ingin memohon bantuan kalian!", pinta Mamori tegas.

"Bantuan kami?", tanya Sakuraba bingung.

"Iya! Aku ingin kalian memberitahuku data-data tentang Hakushu yang kalian ketahui.", pinta Mamori lagi.

"Jadi maksudnya, kau ingin menyelidiki Hakushu dengan melihat data-data mereka yang ada pada kami, begitu?", tanya Shogun.

"Benar! Aku pikir Wakana-chan, tidak, Ojo pasti punya data-data Hakushu. Karena itu, aku ingin kalian memperlihatkan data-data itu padaku."

Shin, Sakuraba, Wakana dan Shogun terdiam mendengar permintaan Mamori. Mereka kagum dengan keberanian Mamori yang langsung mendatangi mereka untuk meminta bantuan.

"… Kalau memang kalian keberatan, aku bisa mengerti alasannya. Baiklah, maaf sudah mengganggu waktu latihan kalian.", pamit Mamori yang bersiap-siap bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Tu, tunggu sebentar, Mamo-nee!", larang Wakana.

"Sakuraba-senpai!", lanjutnya memohon pertolongan Sakuraba.

"Yah, aku sih mau saja memberi tahunya data-data Hakushu. Tapi, itu terserah keputusan pelatih dan kapten.", ujar Sakuraba sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Pelatih! Shin-senpai!", panggil Wakana dengan mata berharap.

"Hmm…. Shin! Bagaimana menurutmu?", tanya Shogun meminta pendapat Shin.

"Hakushu Dinosaurs pasti telah banyak menyelidiki Deimon Devil Bats dan mereka punya banyak data tentang Deimon. Sedangkan Deimon pasti hanya sedikit mempunyai data tentang Hakushu.", ujar Shin berspekulasi. Mamori mengangguk menjawab pandapat Shin.

"Sudah sewajarnya kalau sebuah tim menyelidiki tim lainnya. Kesalahan Deimon adalah, mereka tidak punya cukup waktu dan orang untuk menyelidiki data tim lawan mereka. Dan kita punya banyak data tentang Hakushu.", lanjut Shin.

"Apa maksudmu, Shin? Langsung saja, jangan bertele-tele seperti itu…", pinta Sakuraba.

"Aku tidak ingin melihat Deimon yang berhasil mengalahkan kita dikalahkan tim pendatang baru seperti Hakushu.", jawab Shin.

'_Itu masih bertele-tele, Shin…'_, batin Sakuraba putus asa.

"Jadi….?", tanya Wakana dan Mamori.

"Pinjamkan saja data itu padanya! Tapi itu kalau pelatih menyetujui.", jawab Shin.

"Wakana, ambil data-data tentang Hakushu dari gudang data, dan pinjamkan itu pada Manager Deimon!", putus Shogun. Senyum Wakana dan Mamori mengembang mendengar keputusan Shogun.

"Baik, pelatih!", sahut Wakana bersemangat. Kemudian dia berlari meninggalkan ruangan untuk mengambil data tentang Hakushu.

"Syukurlah ya, Anezaki-san…", ujar Sakuraba sambil menepuk pundak Mamori.

"Te, terima kasih banyak! Pelatih!", ucap Mamori sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam.

Tak lama kemudian Wakana dating membawa setumpuk data tentang Hakushu. Dan dia pun menyerahkannya pada Mamori. Kemudian Wakana, Shin dan Sakuraba mengantar Mamori sampai ke pintu gerbang.

"Kalian harus menang, Mamo-nee!", ujar Wakana memberi semangat.

"Iya! Kami akan berusaha!", jawab Mamori.

"Data-data itu bisa kalian kembalikan kapan saja.", tambah Sakuraba.

"Shin-kun, Sakuraba-kun, Wakana-chan! Sekali lagi, aku ucapkan terima kasih banyak!", ujar Mamori sambil membungkuk lagi.

"Ah, Mamo-nee…. Jangan sungkan-sungkan seperti ini…", pinta Wakana canggung.

"Kau bisa berterima kasih dengan menang!", ujar Shin.

"Benar!", tambah Sakuraba.

"Iya! Aku mengerti! Baiklah, aku permisi dulu…", pamit Mamori.

Kemudian Mamori menaiki bus kembali. Tapi dia tidak langsung pulang, melainkan mendatangi sekolah Bando dan menemui Akaba dan Kotaro.

Sama seperti Ojo, Mamori bermaksud meminjam data tentang Hakushu yang Bando ketahui. Akaba dan Kotaro dengan mudahnya meminjamkan data-data itu pada Mamori, bahkan mereka memberi masukan strategi yang bisa dipakai melawan Hakushu. Mamori berterima kasih berkali-kali pada mereka.

Setelah mendapat cukup banyak data tentang Hakushu, Mamori pulang dengan hati senang. Dia merasa senang karena dia bisa sedikit membantu Hiruma.

"Hiruma-kun…. Sedang apa kamu disini?", tanya Mamori yang kaget karena Hiruma ada di depan rumahnya.

"Sudah lama menunggu? Kenapa tidak masuk ke dalam saja? Ayo, silakan masuk.", ajak Mamori pada Hiruma.

"Oi, Manager sialan! Dari mana kau hari ini?", tanya Hiruma langsung.

"Heh?"

"Apa yang kau bawa itu?", tanya Hiruma menunjuk kantung yang di bawa Mamori.

"Oh, ini data-data tentang Hakushu. Aku tadi ke Ojo dan Bando untuk meminjam data-data ini. Lihat, mereka bahkan memberi masukan stra.."

"Cukup!", potong Hiruma.

"Dengar, Manager sialan! Jangan bertindak seenaknya! Kau cukup bertindak sesuai instruksiku, itu saja!"

"Instruksi Hiruma-kun? Instruksi strategi yang akan diberlakukan kalau Hiruma-kun mengalami cedera parah, begitu?"

"Kau sudah tahu, jadi jangan bertanya!"

"Tidak! Kau salah, Hiruma-kun! Seharusnya kita membuat strategi yang bisa membuatmu terhindar dari cedera."

"Aku tahu dengan pasti segala kemungkinan dan seberapa besar kemampuan Devil Bats! Jadi, jangan pernah mencoba mengubah strategi yang kubuat!"

"Kau salah! Hiruma-kun, Devil Bats sekarang tidak sama dengan Devil Bats yang dulu lagi. Sekarang, Devil Bats tidak terdiri dari para pemain tambahan, melainkan sudah punya anggota regular yang mempunyai keinginan untuk menang. Kamu tidak perlu menanggung semuanya sendirian, kini kami akan selalu ada di sampingmu. Dan aku juga…"

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Manager sialan!", potong Hiruma.

"Hiruma-kun, kenapa kamu selalu berpikir kalau kamu sendirian? Kamu bisa meminta pendapat dari orang lain. Ada aku, Musashi-kun, Kurita-kun, Yukimitsu-kun, Doburoku-sensei, dan anak-anak itu. Kau bisa bergantung pada kami…."

"Cukup! Sia-sia saja aku bicara padamu!", ujar Hiruma. Lalu dia pergi meninggalkan Mamori.

"Hiruma-kun…. Kenapa kamu tidak mempercayai rekan-rekanmu sendiri?", tanya Mamori. Hiruma menghiraukan pertanyaan Mamori dan terus berjalan.

*End of Chapter 1*

* * *

Yoshaaa...!  
chapter 1 selesai...

mind to RnR?  
onegaishimasu... *puppy eyes*


	2. Chapter 2

******MAMORI'S HEART  
Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction  
Disclaimer : Not Mine but Murata sensei & Inagaki sensei  
Rating : K+**

**CHAPTER 2**

Keesokan harinya perang dingin antara Hiruma dan Mamori terjadi. Mamori marah dalam diam karena kecewa atas tindakan Hiruma. Sedangkan Hiruma tidak diketahui alasan kemarahannya. Seharian ini, Hiruma uring-uringan dan menjadi semakin kejam. Sedang Mamori seakan tutup mata melihat kelakuan Hiruma.

Saat latihan merekapun tetap saling diam. Anggota Devil Bats yang lain merasa heran dengan keadaan mereka berdua. Karena biasanya mereka tidak pernah diam-diaman seperti ini. Biasanya mereka akan bertengkar setiap hari, bahkan untuk hal kecil sekalipun.

"Hei, hei. Apa yang terjadi antara Mamo-nee dan You-nii?", tanya Suzuna.

"Kami tidak tahu!", jawab Jumonji.

"Kenapa bisa tidak tahu? Kalian kan satu sekolah!", desak Suzuna.

"Tapi kami kan kouhai! Jadi mana bisa sembarangan masuk ke lingkungan senpai!", bela Monta.

"Itu benar, korra!", setuju Kuroki.

"Kenapa kita tidak tanya pada paman itu?", usul Togano menunjuk Musashi.

"Benar juga!", setuju Monta. Lalu mereka beramai-ramai mendatangi Musashi.

"Musashi-san, apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi antara Mamori nee-chan dan Hiruma-san?", tanya Sena.

"Hm. Bukankah seharusnya kau yang lebih tahu hal itu, Sena!", balas Musashi.

"I, i, itu…. Aku tidak tahu…. Tadi pagi Mamori nee-chan tidak berkata apa-apa padaku….", jawab Sena.

"Yah, aku juga tidak tahu dengan pasti…. Sepertinya mereka bertengkar…", ujar Musashi tidak yakin.

"Hu-uh! Jawabannya tidak memuaskan! Yukki, kamu tahu sebabnya?", tanya Suzuna.

"Eh? Yah, kurang lebih sama dengan Musashi-kun. Aku rasa sejak kemarin mereka masih marahan. Aku tidak tahu sebabnya, tapi kemarin kami melihat Anezaki-san seperti habis menangis."

"Eh? Menangis?", teriak semua anak kelas satu.

"Suara kalian terlalu kencang…", ucap Yukimitsu mengingatkan.

"Sssstt….!", ujar anak kelas satu memperingatkan yang lain.

"Mamori-san menangis? Kau tahu sebabnya, Sena?", tanya Monta. Sena menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Monta.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat Mamori nee-chan menangis…. Kenapa Mamori nee-chan bisa menangis, Musashi-san, Yuki-san?", tanya Sena.

"Yah, kami tidak tahu alasan pastinya sih…", jawab Yukimitsu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini, anak-anak sialan? Siapa yang menyuruh kalian santai-santai?", teriak Hiruma sambil menembaki mereka.

"Hiii…. Maaf….", ujar seluruh tim kecuali Musashi.

"Kalau kalian punya waktu untuk ngobrol, lebih baik kalian latihan lari kelilig sekolah 20 kali!", perintah Hiruma.

"Du, 20 kalii!", seru anak-anak kelas satu kaget.

"Apa tidak kebanyakan?", tanya Musashi.

Cekrek! Hiruma mengokang senjatanya.

"Haah…. Iya, iya…. Kami mengerti. Ayo semuanya, kita lari.", ajak Musashi.

Selesai latihan lari, Mamori dibantu Suzuna memberi anggota Devil Bats air minum dan lemon madu. Ketika Mamori hendak memberikan air minum pada Hiruma, Hiruma malah mengambil air dari Suzuna. Anggota Devil Bats yang lain beserta Suzuna sangat kaget dengan kelakuan Hiruma yang terang-terangan menghindari Mamori.

"Oi, Cebol sialan!", panggil Hiruma.

"I, iya. Ada apa, Hiruma-san?", balas Sena.

"Cepat ambil data-data tiap anggota di ruang klub!", perintah Hiruma.

"Eh? Bukannya data-data itu bisa Hiruma-san minta pada Mamori nee-chan?", ujar Sena bingung.

"Kerjakan saja apa yang kusuruh, Cebol sialan!", teriak Hiruma sambil menembaki Sena.

"Hiii…! Ba, baik…", jawab Sena ketakutan.

"Sena! Sena!", panggil Mamori.

"Ada apa, Mamori nee-chan?", jawab Sena menghampiri Mamori.

"Ini data-data anggota Devil Bats.", ujar Mamori menyerahkan kertas-kertas pada Sena.

"Mamori nee-chan…. Kenapa tidak nee-chan saja yang memberikan ini?"

"Hm? Ah, aku hanya tidak sempat memberikan saja. Entah kenapa rasanya hari ini pekerjaanku banyak sekali."

"…. Apa karena nee-chan dan Hiruma-san sedang bertengkar?"

"Aduh…. Sena ini bicara apa?"

"Mamori nee-chan dan Hiruma-san, ada apa dengan kalian berdua? Sikap kalian aneh sekali hari ini! Apa kalian berdua sedang ada masalah? Mamori nee-chan, aku…, aku…."

"Sena! Kami tidak ada masalah apa pun, kok. Kamu tenang saja ya…", potong Mamori sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah?", tanya Sena ragu.

"Um! Tentu saja!", jawab Mamori tegas.

"Oi, Cebol sialan! Mana data yang kuminta!", panggil Hiruma.

"Iya…, sebentar…", jawab Sena. Lalu dia berbalik menghadap Mamori.

"Benar tidak apa-apa, Mamori nee-chan?", tanya Sena lagi.

"Aduh, Sena ini…. Bukankah sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa! Sudahlah, jangan khawatir. Cepat ke sana, nanti dia bisa semakin marah.", ujar Mamori. Sena terdiam sebentar, kemudian pergi menghampiri Hiruma.

Sepeninggal Sena, Mamori diam merenung.

'_Hhh…. Tidak, tidak! Aku tidak oleh begini terus! Bahkan Sena sampai mengkhawatirkanku. Baiklah, aku akan bicara dengannya nanti!'_, batin Mamori.

Setelah latihan, anggota Devil Bats bersiap-siap pulang. Sekarang, hanya tertinggal Musashi, Yukimitsu, Hiruma dan Mamori di ruang klub.

Musashi dan Yukimitsu tetap tinggal karena mereka ingin bertanya apa yang terjadi antara Hiruma dan Mamori. Tapi, mereka urung menanyakannya. Karena baik Hiruma ataupun Mamori berdiam diri sejak latihan selesai sampai sekarang. Ketika akhirnya mereka menyerah dan bersiap pulang, Mamori memanggil mereka.

"Musashi-kun, Yukimitsu-kun.", panggil Mamori.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian berdua….", lanjutnya.

'_Akhirnya…!',_ batin Yukimitsu dan Musashi.

"Kau mau bicara apa, Anezaki-san?", tanya Yukimitsu.

"Aku juga ingin bicara denganmu, Hiruma-kun…", ujar Mamori mencegah Hiruma yang bersiap pergi dari ruang klub.

"Hah? Apa maumu, Manager sia…"

"Lebih baik kita dengarkan dia, Hiruma!", potong Musashi sambil memegang lengan Hiruma. Mau tak mau Hiruma mengurungkan niatnya pergi dan kemudian menepis tangan Musashi.

"Nah, sekarang kau bisa bicara, Anezaki-san…", ujar Yukimitsu lagi.

"…. Bukan disini, kita bicara. Ikutlah denganku, kalian bertiga…", pinta Mamori.

Lalu Mamori beranjak dan pergi. Hiruma, Musashi dan Yukimitsu mengikutinya. Mereka penasaran akan hal yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Mamori. Ternyata, Mamori mengajak mereka bertiga ke rumahnya.

"Anezaki, ini…"

"Rumahku. Ayo masuk!", ajak Mamori memotong perkataan Musashi.

Mamori mendahului mereka masuk dan menunggu di pintu. Hiruma, Musashi dan Yukimitsu saling berpandangan. Kemudian mereka pun mengikuti Mamori masuk ke rumah.

"Permisi…", salam Musashi dan Yukimitsu. Sedang Hiruma diam saja.

"Lho, Mamori sudah pulang?", tanya seseorang dari dalam. Tak lama seorang wanita cantik yang mirip Mamori keluar.

"Ya, aku pulang, Mama..", jawab Mamori.

"Wah. Ternyata kamu membawa teman, ya…. Selamat malam, anak-anak..", sambut Mama Mamori ramah.

"Ma, malam, tante…", balas Yukimitsu.

"Ayo, kita bicara di kamarku.", ajak Mamori lagi.

"Heh?", ujar Musashi dan Yukimitsu kaget. Hiruma langsung mengikuti Mamori menuju kamarnya. Dengan canggung, Musashi dan Yuki mengikuti mereka berdua.

"Sebentar lagi makan malam siap. Mamori, nanti ajak temanmu makan ya..", ujar Mama Mamori lagi.

"Baik, Mama!", jawab Mamori.

Setibanya di kamar Mamori, Musashi dan Yukimitsu kembali terkejut. Ternyata, di dalam kamar Mamori, sudah ada yang menunggu mereka.

"Ah, akhirnya kalian tiba. Lama sekali!", ujar gadis yang duduk di depan TV.

"Maaf lama, Ako. Sara mana?", tanya Mamori.

"Tuh! Dia sedang tidur di tempat tidur Mamo.", jawab Ako sambil menunjuk gundukan selimut di tempat tidur.

"Sara! Ayo bangun!", panggil Mamori.

"Mmm….", jawab Sara. Ako yang tidak sabar langsung menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh Sara.

"BANGUN!", teriak Ako di telinga Sara.

"Uuuhh…. Iya, iya aku bangun…", jawab Sara yang kemudian bangkit dan duduk di atas tempat tidur.

"Ah, selamat pagi Take-kun, Yuki-kun, dan Hiru-kun.", salam Sara sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam (di atas tempat tidur Mamori).

"Jangan memberi salam di atas tempat tidur!", marah Ako sembari memukul kepala Sara.

"Lho? A-chan? Eh, Mamo-chan sudah pulang? Hm, kenapa ada Take-kun, Yuki-kun dan Hiru-kun di kamar Mamo-chan?", tanya Sara linglung.

"Gawat! Kepalanya bermasalah karena dipukul tadi!", teriak Yuki panik.

"Bukan, bukan…", jawab Mamori dan Ako kompak.

"Sara memang seperti itu. Pasti dia tadi masih setengah tidur. Buktinya tadi dia bilang selamat pagi kan?", lanjut Ako.

"Sara, kamu sudah bangun?", tanya Mamori.

"Oi, Manager sialan! Mau apa kau sampai membawa kami kesini?", potong Hiruma.

"Namaku bukan itu! Pertama, lihat dulu ini.", jawab Mamori sambil memasang video. Ternyata video itu adalah video pertandingan daerah Hakushu.

"Aku tinggal sebentar. Ako, Sara, ikut aku!", ujar Mamori.

"Eeeehh? Kenapa aku juga…?", protes Sara.

"Sudah, sudah…. Ayo pergi…", ajak Ako. Lalu mereka bertiga pergi keluar kamar. Mereka menyiapkan minuman dan cemilan.

"Dari mana kau dapat ini, Anezaki?", tanya Musashi sekembalinya Mamori.

"Aku mencarinya. Dibantu Ako dan Sara.", jawab Mamori.

"Inilah yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian.", lanjutnya.

"Maksudmu?", tanya Musashi.

"Kita harus menyiapkan strategi baru untuk melawan Hakushu.", jawab Mamori.

"Kalau strategi, aku sudah…"

"Menyusun strategi yang akan dipakai ketika Hiruma-kun terluka parah?", ujar Mamori memotong ucapan Hiruma.

"Itu sama sekali bukan strategi! Kita akan menyiapkan strategi yang lain! Startegi yang membuat Gaou tidak akan bisa menyentuhmu.", lanjutnya.

"Memangnya ada strategi seperti itu?", tanya Yuki ragu.

"Tentu saja ada! Jangan pesimis dulu, Yuki!", jawab Ako bersemangat.

"Hei, hei…. Kuri-rin mana?", tanya Sara sambil menarik lengan baju Musashi.

"Kurita sedang berlatih intensive dengan Banba, sendirian.", jawab Musashi.

"Strategi yang kami pikirkan membutuhkan Kuri-pon sebagai tokoh utama!", lanjut Ako lagi.

"Apa maksudmu, cewek kacamata sialan?", tanya Hiruma.

"Itu adalah…"

Tok… Tok…. Tok…. Ucapan Mamori terpotong oleh ketukan di pintu kamar Mamori.

"Anak-anak, makan malamnya sudah siap. Ayo kita makan sama-sama.", ajak Mama Mamori yang muncul di balik pintu.

"Asyiikk! Rapat ditunda dulu! Ayo kita makan!", sahut Ako sambil keluar dari kamar.

"Ayo, kita keluar!", ajak Sara sambil menarik tangan Musashi dan Yuki yang terlihat ragu-ragu.

"Oi, Manager sialan!", panggil Hiruma begitu ruangan kosong.

"Apa maksud semua ini?", lanjutnya.

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu, itu saja.", jawab Mamori tenang.

"Apa kau sadar bahwa tindakanmu ini malah merepotkanku?"

"Itu hanya pikiranmu saja. Aaahhh, sudahlah! Kalau perut lapar, kita pasti tidak akan bisa berpikir jernih. Ayo kita makan malam, Hiruma-kun."

Lalu Mamori pergi ke ruang makan sambil menarik Hiruma. Mau tak mau, Hiruma mengikuti Mamori dan ikut makan malam bersama semuanya yang telah menunggu di meja makan.

Selesai makan malam, mereka kembali mendiskusikan strategi yang akan dipakai Deimon menghadapi Hakushu. Mereka memutuskan, strategi terbaik adalah strategi The Lonely Center.

"Tapi, strategi ini nantinya sangat membebani Kuri-rin. Apa dia sanggup ya?", tanya Sara ragu.

"Kuri-pon harus sanggup! Cuma ini satu-satunya strategi yang bisa dipakai menghadapi Hakushu!", jawab Ako berapi-api.

"Tapi, aku ragu Kurita-kun bisa mengahadapi Gaou sendirian.", ujar Yuki pesimis.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian, Hiruma-kun, Musashi-kun?", ujar Mamori meminta pendapat Hiruma dan Musashi.

"Hmph. Kita lihat saja nanti…", jawab Musashi menggantung.

"Gendut sialan itu harus bisa menjalankan strategi ini. Aku sudah punya trik untuk membujuk gendut sialan itu! Bagus juga kalian bisa memikirkan strategi seperti ini!", ujar Hiruma sambil menyeringai. Kemudian dia beranjak keluar dari kamar Mamori.

"Kamu mau pulang, Hiruma-kun?", tanya Mamori. Hiruma tidak menjawab dan melengos begitu saja. Mamori terpaksa menyusulnya dan meninggalkan Ako, Sara, Yukimitsu dan Musashi.

"Hei, hei! Menurut kalian bagaimana hubungan mereka berdua?", tanya Ako antusias.

"Ba, bagaimana ya…?", ujar Yukimitsu bingung.

"Sudahlah, kita tidak usah mengurusi masalah mereka. Baiklah, aku juga mau pulang.", ujar Musashi.

"Ah, aku juga. Aku sudah ngantuk.", tambah Sara. Lalu mereka berdua keluar dari kamar Mamori.

"Eh, tunggu kami!", panggil Yukimitsu dan Ako yang kemudian mengikuti Musashi dan Sara keluar. Setelah berpamitan dengan Ibu Mamori, mereka keluar rumah dan mendapati Mamori yang terbengong-bengong di depan pintu pagar.

"Mamo-chan…", panggil Sara sambil menepuk pundak Mamori.

"IYA!", teriak Mamori kaget.

"Apa yang terjadi, Mamo?", tanya Ako penasaran.

"Ti, tidak ada apa-apa kok. Eh, kalian juga mau pulang?", tanya Mamori mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Iya. Kami pulang dulu.", ujar Musashi.

"Apa Ako dan Sara tidak apa-apa pulang malam-malam begini? Apa tidak mau menginap saja?", tawar Mamori khawatir.

"Tenang saja, Anezaki. Yukimitsu akan mengantar Ako, sedangkan aku akan mengantar Sara. Kebetulan rumah kami searah.", ujar Musashi.

"Ya, itu benar Anezaki-san.", setuju Yukimitsu.

"Begitu ya…", ujar Mamori lega.

"Oke, Mamo! Sampai besok!", ujar Ako.

"Bye bye, Mamo-chan…", sahut Sara.

"Terima kasih. Sampai jumpa…", salam Yukimitsu.

"Hati-hati, semuanya….", balas Mamori. Kemudian setelah bayangan mereka berempat menghilang, Mamori masuk ke dalam rumah dan langsung menuju kamarnya. Kemudian dia teringat perkataan Hiruma kepadanya sebelum Hiruma pulang tadi.

"**Kenapa kau begitu memperhatikanku?", tanya Hiruma.**

"**I, itu, itu sudah menjadi tugas manager, bukan?", balas Mamori.**

"**Huh! Menurutku perhatianmu padaku seperti perhatian cewek terhadap kekasihnya. Atau jangan-jangan kau memang menyukaiku?"**

Wajah Mamori memerah mengingat pertanyaan Hiruma tadi. Hiruma bertanya sambil tersenyum jahil. Senyuman itu juga yang membuat Mamori mambatu ditempatnya. Entah kenapa, Mamori sangat senang melihat senyuman jahil Hiruma.

'_Uuhh…. Apa-apaan dia itu? GR banget sih dia?'_, batin Mamori kesal dan malu.

'_Tapi, apa benar apa yang dikatakannya tadi? Bagaimana sebenarnya perasaanku terhadap Hiruma-kun? Dan bagaimana perasaan Hiruma-kun terhadapku? Aku suka dia? Apa dia menyukaiku? Uuhh…, sadar Mamori…. Jangan terpengaruh setan licik itu!'_.

Dan dengan perasaan kalut, Mamori tertidur. Malam itu, Mamori bermimpi aneh. Dia bermimpi Hiruma menghampirinya dengan membawa setangkai bunga. Kemudian Hiruma menyerahkan bunga itu pada Mamori sambil tersenyum lembut. Anehnya, sepertinya Mamori sudah amat mengenal senyuman itu. Mamori menerima bunga yang diberikan Hiruma. Ketika Mamori mendongak hendak mengucapkan terima kasih, perlahan-lahan wajah Hiruma mendekati wajah Mamori. Dan mereka pun berciuman.

"TIDDAAAKKKK!", teriak Mamori. Seketika itu juga dia terjaga dari tidurnya.

"Eh? Cuma mimpi ya…. Syukurlah….", gumamnya.

"Ada apa, Mamori?", tanya Mama Mamori yang menerobos masuk ke kamar Mamori.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Mama. Cuma mimpi buruk.", jawab Mamori.

"Kenapa berteriak keras sekali, membuat mama kaget saja. Memangnya mimpimu buruk sekali ya? Tapi kalau mimpi buruk, kenapa wajahmu memerah dan keliahatan senang begitu?"

"Eehh? Ti, tidak…, itu….", ujar Mamori panik sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan.

"Hhh…. Sudahlah, cepat siap-siap. Kamu mau datang ke sekolah lebih pagi kan?"

Lalu mama Mamori meninggalkan Mamori yang masih terpaku di tempat tidurnya. Lalu Mamori mulai bersiap-siap berangkat ke sekolah. Di tengah perjalanan menuju sekolah, tidak sengaja dia melihat sosok Hiruma yang sedang berjalan seratus meter di depannya.

'_Itu Hiruma-kun…_, batin Mamori. Dan tidak di sangka-sangka, Hiruma menoleh ke belakang dan mata mereka bertatapan. Mamori kembali teringat mimpinya tadi malam dan wajahnya memerah kembali.

"Oi, Manager sialan!", panggil Hiruma yang kemudian berbalik mendekati Mamori.

'_Uuhh…. Kenapa dia malah mendekatiku?'_, batin Mamori gusar. Wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Kenapa kau? Sakit?", tanya Hiruma yang melihat wajah Mamori memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ti, tidak kok?", jawab Mamori.

"Ke, kenapa kamu pagi sekali hari ini, datangnya?", lanjut Mamori tergagap.

"Aah, ada beberapa hal yang harus kuselesaikan."

"Baberapa hal?"

"Hanya masalah yang tidak penting…."

"Oh, begitukah?"

"Hmm.."

Hiruma dan Mamori mengobrol sepanjang perjalanan ke sekolah. Sesampainya di lapangan sekolah, mereka melihat tim Deimon sudah berkumpul semua melakukan latihan pagi. Hiruma dan Mamori terkejut melihat pemandangan itu.

"Lihat! Kamu lihat itu, Hiruma-kun? Semuanya sudah mulai latihan pagi tanpa perlu disuruh.", ujar Mamori kegirangan. Hiruma tidak berkomentar apapun.

"Ayo cepat! Kita juga harus cepat bersiap-siap!", ajak Mamori sambil menarik-narik tangan Hiruma. Anggota kelas satu Devil Bats yang melihat pemandangan itu, langsung menggoda.

"Ciee…. Mesranya…..", ujar mereka usil.

CEKREK!

"Lanjutkan saja latihan kalian dan jangan mengurusi kami, anak-anak sialan!", maki Hiruma sambil menembak. Padahal di dalam hatinya, Hiruma sangat senang dengan inisiatif anggota Devil Bats yang mau latihan sendiri tanpa perlu diperintah lagi. Mamori yang memperhatikan dari tadi, tak kuasa menahan senyum. Kemudian Hiruma dan Mamori berjalan menuju ruang klub.

"Apa-apaan kau, Manager sialan?", tanya Hiruma di tengah perjalanan.

"Ah, tidak…. Aku hanya merasa sepertinya kamu senang sekali, Hiruma-kun…", jawab Mamori sambil terus tersenyum.

"Jangan senyum-senyum seperti itu!", ujar Hiruma sambil menepuk kepala Mamori lembut.

"Mmm, tapi kamu memang sedang senang kan?", balas Mamori.

"Che!"

Lalu mereka berdua menyusul anggota Devil Bats lain untuk latihan. Hari ini, latihan yang berat pun terasa sangat menyenangkan.

End of Chapter 2

* * *

Hehehehehe...  
chapter 2 publish...

RnR kudasai...


	3. Chapter 3

Hai, hai…

Akhirnya up-date lagi…..

Special thanks for Rannada Youichi-san atas supportnya… Jadi Dee bisa semangat buat ngetik lanjutan fic ini…

Ok, ok.. Tanpa banyak bacot lagi, silakan menikmati….

* * *

******MAMORI'S HEART  
Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction  
Disclaimer : Not Mine but Murata sensei & Inagaki sensei  
Rating : K+**

**CHAPTER 3**

Tak terasa, tibalah saat melawan Hakushu Dinosaurs. Kurita yang berlatih sendiri bersama Banba, terlihat menjadi sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Rasa percaya diri Kurita mulai tumbuh. Dan ketika pertandingan dimulai, sesuai strategi, Devil Bats memakai startegi dengan Kurita sebagai pusatnya.

Selama beberapa saat, Devil Bats berada di atas angin. Hakushu yang mulai terdesak, melakukan strategi kasar yang mengakibatkan lengan kanan Hiruma retak. Gaou berhasil menghancurkan Hiruma.

Hiruma yang dihancurkan Gaou, tergeletak pingsan di tengah lapangan. Mamori yang shock melihat Hiruma terkapar, memanggil nama Hiruma dengan lirih. Setelah sadar dari shocknya, Mamori menemani Hiruma yang pingsan di ruang klinik. Ketika Mamori menunggui Hiruma, pelan-pelan dia mengeluarkan surat yang dirobeknya.

Ternyata Hiruma telah menyusun robekan surat itu dan diam-diam memasukkan surat itu ke dalam saku Mamori. Pelan-pelan, Mamori membaca surat itu. Surat itu berisi intruksi siapa yang akan menjadi quarter back kedua tim Devil Bats.

Yang menjadi quarter back kedua yang dipilih oleh Hiruma adalah Sena. Mamori menangis membaca surat itu. Karena tanpa memberitahu isi surat itu pada anggota Devil Bats yang lain, Sena telah berinisiatif menjadi quarter back kedua.

Setelah beberapa saat pingsan, Hiruma memutuskan kembali ke lapangan. Mamori menentang keras keputusan Hiruma tersebut. Tapi Hiruma berkeras ingin kembali ke lapangan, dan dia mengajukan pertanyaan terakhir dari tiga pertanyaan tantangan pada Mamori. Mamori kalah dalam menjawab pertanyaan terkhir itu dan hanya bisa memandang punggung Hiruma yang berusaha berjalan dengan gagah menuju lapangan.

Ketika mereka kembali ke lapangan, keadaan Devil Bats mulai kritis. Tapi, dengan munculnya Hiruma, semangat Devil Bats mulai bangkit. Biarpun berusaha menutup-nutupi, tapi akhirnya seluruh orang di lapangan mengetahui bahwa tangan kanan Hiruma tidak bisa digunakan lagi.

Startegi demi strategi digunakan tim Devil Bats untuk meraih kemenangan. Strategi yang paling menggemparkan adalah ketika Hiruma memaksakan dirinya untuk melempar jurus andalannya pada Monta. Hal itu mengakibatkan lengan Hiruma yang semula hanya retak, menjadi patah sepenuhnya. Menyaksikan tekad Hiruma dan anggota Devil Bats yang lain untuk menang, Mamori mati-matian menahan air matanya.

"Menangis saja, Mamo-nee!", ujar Suzuna yang sudah berlinangan air mata.

"Tidak! Sebagai manager aku tidak boleh menangis dan harus terus tegar apapun yang terjadi..", jawab Mamori bergetar.

"Justru karena itu, sebaiknya sekarang kita mengangis. Agar nanti setelah pertandingan kita bisa tersenyum pada mereka semua… Ukh, hiks, hiks, hiks…."

"…. Mungkin kamu benar juga, Suzuna-chan….", ujar Mamori. Perlahan-lahan air matanya pun menetes membasahi kedua pipinya. Mamori dan Suzuna menangis memandang orang yang mereka sayangi. Dalam hati, mereka berdua berharap dan memohon dengan sangat tentang keselamatan orang-orang yang mereka sayangi. Dan ketika pertandingan berakhir, air mata keduanya telah mengering. Sebagai gantinya seulas senyuman tulus mereka sunggingkan kepada anggota Devil Bats yang sudah berusaha keras melakukan pertandingan terbaik.

Dan akhirnya Deimon pun menang melawan Hakushu Dinosaurs, biarpun kemenangan tersebut harus dibayar dengan patahnya lengan Hiruma. Tetapi mereka telah menggenggam tiket ke Christmas Bowl. Di dalam ruang locker sesaat sesudah pertandingan.

"Hiruma-san, apa tanganmu tidak apa-apa?", tanya Sena.

"Kau tidak mau pergi ke rumah sakit, Hiruma?", tambah Kurita.

"Iya, sebaiknya kau segera ke rumah sakit!", sambung Musashi.

"Khe…khe…khe…. Aku tidak perlu ke rumah sakit, Teman-teman sialan. Lengan ini akan kusembuhkan sendiri!", jawab Hiruma.

"Ya… Itu bisa saja, kalau memang setan itu….", ujar trio Ha-Ha.

"Itu tidak mungkin, kalian tahu…", jawab Yukimitsu.

BRAK! Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbuka dan Mamori masuk ke dalam.

"Mamori nee-chan, ada apa?" tanya Sena. Tapi Mamori tidak mempedulikan Sena dan langsung menghampiri Hiruma.

"Hiruma-kun, ayo pergi ke rumah sakit sekarang! Lenganmu harus diperiksa!", perintah Mamori.

"Aku tidak perlu ke rumah sakit, Manager sialan! Diamlah dan pulang saja!", jawab Hiruma.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan pulang, jadi ikutlah denganku ke rumah sakit, Hiruma-kun! Kumohon…"

"Jangan cerewet, manager sialan. Biarkan saja aku sendiri!"

"Kamu bahkan tidak bisa ganti baju sendirian, kan?"

"Ah, benar. Hiruma-senpai sama sekali belum ganti baju.", celetuk Monta. Hiruma langsung memberinya death glare dan Monta pun terdiam.

"Sini, biar aku bantu.", putus Mamori. "Setelah itu kita ke rumah sakit.", lanjutnya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, Manager sialan!", tepis Hiruma.

"Hiruma-kun! Jangan keras kepala di saat seperti ini! Bagaimanapun kamu harus dibantu orang lain! Jangan menanggung semuanya sendirian! Kamu tidak bisa berbuat apapun tanpa dibantu orang lain sekarang!", amuk Mamori.

"Ma.. Mamori nee-chan, tenanglah…", bujuk Sena.

"Sena diam saja!", bentak Mamori.

"Hiiii…. Ba, baik!", jawab Sena.

"Pergi!", ucap Hiruma.

"Eh? Kau bilang apa, Hiruma?", tanya Kurita.

"Aku bilang, PERGIII! Kalian semua, sialan!", teriak Hiruma.

"Ba, baik…!", ujar mereka semua yang secara spontan lari meninggalkan ruang locker. Sambil terbirit-birit, mereka pergi menuju bus yang akan mengantar mereka ke stasiun.

"Yaa…. Ada apa? Kenapa kalian semua lari?", tanya Suzuna yang melihat anggota Devil Bats lari dan ikut mengejar mereka. Para anggota Devil Bats terlihat shock, mungkin karena mereka melihat pemandangan yang tidak biasa, Mamori mengamuk.

"Suzuna…. Ah, tidak. Kami tadi mengalami shock yang amat mengejutkan, itu saja.", jawab Sena sambil terus berjalan tanpa melihat sekitarnya, mungkin karena dia amat sangat terkejut.

"Hmm…. Apa? Apa? Yang mengejutkan itu?", tanya Suzuna sembari mengikuti Sena.

"Yah, Hiruma-san membentak dan mengusir kami."

"Bukankan You-nii sudah biasa seperti itu?"

"Hah? Aha..ha…ha…. Benar juga ya? Tapi kali ini kelihatan beda, Hiruma-san kelihatan benar-benar marah, bahkan sampai Doburoku-sensei dan Musashi-san juga lari keluar. Tapi, yang paling membuatku terkejut, tadi Mamori nee-chan membentakku. Dia tidak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya."

"Ooh… berarti sekarang kamu merasa seperti adik yang dimarahi kakaknya karena ketahuan menyembunyikan majalah porno, begitu?

"Tidak seperti itu, Suzuna…. Rasanya aneh saja, karena biasanya Mamori nee-chan tidak pernah memarahiku dan sekarang tiba-tiba saja dia membentakku…"

"Yaa…. Aku mengerti perasaan itu sih…. Ngomong-ngomong Sena, Mamo-nee kemana?"

"Ah, Mamori nee-chan ada di bela…. Lho? Kok nggak ada? Apa dia pulang duluan ya?"

"Hmm…. Lalu, mana tim Deimon yang lain?"

"Kalau mereka ada di depan dan menunggu di bus yang akan menuju stasiun."

"Dan busnya mana?"

"Lho?"

"Terus, kita sekarang ada dimana?"

"Lhoo? Ini dimana?", tanya Sena panik melihat sekelilingnya dan dia baru sadar ternyata mereka sudah tersesat dan tidak menuju halte tempat bus mereka menunggu.

"Maaf, Suzuna…. Karena terlalu asyik bercerita, aku jadi tidak memperhatikan jalan.", lanjutnya.

"Yaa…. Tidak masalah sih…. Tapi bagaimana kita pulang?"

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tapi aku pasti akan membawamu pulang, aku janji! Nah, ayo kita pulang, Suzuna!", ujar Sena sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Um!", jawab Suzuna dan meraih tangan Sena.

Sementara itu, Mamori tidak pulang duluan seperti perkiraan Sena. Dia masih ada di ruang locker bersama Hiruma.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini, Manager sialan?", tanya Hiruma.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, namaku bukan itu!", jawab Mamori sambil mendekati Hiruma.

"Mau apa kau?"

"Bukankah tadi sudah kubilang, aku akan membantumu lalu kita pergi ke rumah sakit. Jangan melawan!"

Lalu Mamori membantu Hiruma mengganti baju. Setelah selesai, Mamori menarik Hiruma keluar.

"Ayolah, kita pergi ke rumah sakit!", ajak Mamori.

"Sudah kubilang ini akan sembuh sendiri!", bantah Hiruma.

"Tidak mungkin lenganmu akan sembuh begitu saja!"

"Mungkin!"

"Tidak mungkin! Hiruma-kun, jangan buat aku khawatir lagi."

"Aku tidak minta kau khawatirkan!"

"Hiruma-kun, aku mohon….", pinta Mamori memelas.

"Huh! Kau selalu saja menangis!"

"Ti, tidak selalu, kok! Bukankah kamu yang sering membuatku menangis?"

"….maaf…", bisik Hiruma lirih.

"Eh, apa? Kamu bilang sesuatu, Hiruma-kun?"

"Haah…. Baik, baik! Ayo kita ke rumah sakit, Manager sialan!"

"Dasar, namaku bukan itu, Hiruma-kun…", ujar Mamori sambil tersenyum. Lega, karena akhirnya Hiruma mau ke rumah sakit.

Lalu mereka berdua keluar dari stadion dan mencari taksi dan menaikinya.

"Bukankah itu Hiruma-san dan Mamori-san? Mereka mau kemana?", tanya Monta yang berada di dalam bus.

"Rumah sakit.", jawab Musashi.

"Ohh…. Lalu kenapa mereka pergi berdua? Cemburu Max!"

"Yah, kalian tahu bagaimana Hiruma. Dia butuh seorang yang seperti Mamori untuk melawan dan memaksanya. Dulu aku khawatir dengan anak itu, dia terlalu penyendiri. Tapi sepertinya sekarang aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja, dengan Mamori ada di sampingnya sebagai pacarnya.", ujar Doburoku.

"Ya…. Itu benar…", setuju Kurita.

"Itu tdak benar, mukyaa!", amuk Monta.

"Huwa…, si monyet ngamuk!". Seisi bus heboh karena Monta.

"Tenanglah, Monta!", ucap Musashi.

"Kau harus menerima kekalahanmu dari Hiruma. Kau bisa lihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri bagaimana hubungan mereka berdua, kan? Hiruma dan Anezaki, mereka punya suatu tempat khusus, yang tidak bisa dimasuki siapapun. Bahkan aku dan Kurita sebagai teman baik Hiruma, maupun Sena sebagai orang yang dianggap adik bagi Anezaki.", lanjutnya.

"Itu benar. Apalagi sekarang Hiruma tidak sebrutal dulu. Dia mau mempertimbangkan pendapat Mamori-chan.", tambah Kurita. Monta pun terdiam mendengar perkataan Musashi dan Kurita.

"Oya, si monyet patah hati?", ejek Kuroki.

"Oya, apa dia akan mengamuk?", tambah Togano.

"Fun… Funnoo..", hibur Komusubi.

"Kalian berisik, mukkiii!", amuk Monta lagi.

"Kurita, bungkam mereka!", perintah Musashi. Kurita lalu menimpa mereka dengan tubuhnya. Lalu dia bangkit setelah mereka tenang.

"Lalu, mana Sena?", ujar Jumonji.

"My sister juga tidak ada… Ahaha….", tambah Taki.

"Eh, Sena dan Suzuna tidak ada?", ujar Kurita.

"Apaa? Setelah Hiruma-san dan Mamori-san, sekarang Sena dan Suzuna? Tidak bisa dimaafkan!", ujar Monta, Kuroki dan Togano kompak.

"Ahaha….", monolog Taki.

"Kau tidak ada masalah biarpun adikmu hilang, ya?", ujar Jumonji dan Musashi pada Taki. Dan tim Deimon Devil Bats pun pulang dengan heboh.

End of Chapter 3

* * *

Hiruma-nya OOC tingkat akut!

Gimana? Gimana? Bagus? Gaje?  
Maaf chap ini sedikit singkat…. Nge-blank tiba-tiba….  
Tapi, saya tetap berharap : review onegaishimasu…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 sbnrnya dah lama up-date..

hanya saja, berhubung saya melakukan sedikit kesalahan, jadi chapter 4 ini sedikit di ubah...

makasih bgt bwt Roronoa D. Mico–san dan VEnomouSakuRa-san yg udah ksih tau dmn kesalahan Dee n ngeralatnya...

semoga setelah di edit, chapter ini tidak ada lagi yang salah... *ngarep*

* * *

******MAMORI'S HEART  
Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction  
Disclaimer : Not Mine but Murata sensei & Inagaki sensei  
Rating : K+**

**CHAPTER 4  
**

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Mamori masih butuh perjuangan keras meminta Hiruma tidak mengancam para dokter.

"Khe…khe…khe…. Saatnya buku ancaman keluar…", ujar Hiruma.

"Hiruma-kun! Jangan mengancam rumah sakit ini! Kita bayar sesuai prosedur.", bujuk Mamori.

"Aku bisa berobat gratis di sini kalau tidak ada kau, Manager sialan."

"Sudahlah, ayo kita masuk sekarang. Namamu sudah dipanggil."

"Hmm…. Patah tulang, memar, dan retak di sana-sini. Apa yang kau lakukan sampai mendapat luka-luka ini?", tanya dokter curiga pada Hiruma. Sepertinya dokter itu curiga Hiruma terlibat dalam perkelahaian atau sejenisnya. Hiruma tidak menjawab dan memilih diam saja.

"Ah, olahraga! Karena pertandingan olahraga. Hiruma-kun baru saja bertanding Amefuto.", jawab Mamori panik karena melihat Hiruma yang bungkam.

"Amefuto ya?", ujar dokter itu mengambang dan kembali memeriksa lengan Hiruma.

"Bagi orang biasa, butuh 3 bulan penuh untuk sembuh.", lanjut dokter itu.

"Apa katamu, Dokter sialan? Pertandingan berikutnya 3 minggu lagi, sembuhkan sebelum waktu itu, Dokter sialan!", amuk Hiruma.

"Hi, Hiruma-kun... Tenanglah...", bujuk Mamori sambil memeluk Hiruma dari belakang.

"Le, lepaskan dokternya, Hiruma-kun…", lanjutnya. Hiruma melepaskan cengkramannya dan kembali duduk dengan sedikit paksaan dari Mamori.

"Uhuk, ehem…. Tadi aku bilang orang biasa, Hiruma-kun. Aku tahu kau seorang atlet, jadi aku sarankan kau menjalani pengobatan intensive yang lebih cepat.", ujar dokter itu.

"Apa itu?", tanya Hiruma.

"Pengobatan 3 bulan akan dipersingkat menjadi 3 minggu saja. Itu bisa saja dilakukan, asal kau mentaati peraturan dan siap dengan resikonya."

"Ap, apa resikonya, dokter?", tanya Mamori.

"Pengobatan ini memang akan membuatmu sembuh dengan cepat. Tapi resikonya, kalau tubuhmu tidak cocok dengan sistem pengobatan ini, maka akan butuh waktu lebih dari 3 bulan untuk sembuh dan lenganmu tidak akan pulih seperti sedia kala. Dengan kata lain, pengobatan ini bisa membuatmu cacat."

"Ti… Tidak mungkin…", gumam Mamori lirih.

"Aku lakukan!", kata Hiruma.

"Hiruma-kun!"

"Kau yakin?", tanya dokter.

"Tentu saja!", jawab Hiruma tegas. Mendengar jawaban Hiruma, Mamori spontan memegang tangan Hiruma.

"Jangan khawatir. Kau lupa siapa aku? Aku pasti bisa!", ujar Hiruma pada Mamori sambil membalas genggaman Mamori.

"Apa saja yang harus dilakukan, Dokter sialan?", tanya Hiruma.

"Hm…. Pertama-tama kau harus diberi obat. Lalu kau harus menjalani terapi di ruang khusus yang penuh dengan oxygen selama 3 minggu penuh.", jelas dokter itu.

"Aku tidak mau berada di satu ruangan saja. Kau harus bisa membuat ruangan itu dapat dibawa pergi ke mana pun!", paksa Hiruma.

"Itu tidak mungkin.", bantah dokter itu.

"Harus mungkin! Aku harus melatih anak-anak sialan itu! Buat saja ruangan penuh oxygen itu menjadi kapsul yang bisa memuat dan membawaku kemana pun.", ujar Hiruma. Lalu Hiruma bangkit mendekati dokter itu dan membisikkan sesuatu. Dokter itu terlihat terkejut tapi dia bisa segera mengendalikan diri.

"Haaah…. Baik, baik. Aku kalah. Akan kubuatkan permintaanmu. Tapi aku ingin mengingatkanmu. Obat yang akan diberikan padamu mempunyai efek samping. Kau akan merasa sakit yang amat sangat dalam waktu dua jam. Bila rasa sakit itu lebih dari dua jam, maka lenganmu tidak akan bisa kembali seperti semula.", ucap sang dokter.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakan itu berkali-kali, Dokter sialan! Akan kuterima obat itu!", jawab Hiruma.

"Sebaiknya kau meminta seseorang untuk membantumu dalam menjalani pengobatan ini. Mungkin Nona yang di sana itu bisa membantumu.", saran dokter.

"Cewek sialan itu tidak perlu membantu…"

"Ya, aku akan membantunya, Dokter.", kata Mamori memotong ucapan Hiruma.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuan…"

"Hiruma-kun!", potong Mamori lagi.

"Tidak bisakah aku membantumu? Percayalah padaku, biarkan aku membantumu, kumohon. Sesekali tidak apa-apa kalau kamu menerima pertolongan orang lain, menerima pertolonganku….", lanjutnya.

Suasana di ruangan itu menjadi runyam. Akhirnya untuk mencairkan suasana, dokter pun angkat bicara.

"Aku pikir, pengobatan itu tidak bisa dilakukan sendirian, Hiruma-kun. Nona, ini obat yang harus diminum Hiruma-kun. Hiruma-kun pergilah ke ruang sebelah untuk disuntik oleh suster. Dan kapsul oxygen itu bisa kalian ambil 2 jam lagi.", jelas dokter itu sembari menyerahkan sebungkus obat pada Mamori.

"Ini akan merepotkanmu, Nona. Dia akan demam nanti malam, dan efek obatnya juga…", kata dokter itu pada Mamori ketika Hiruma sudah pergi ke ruang sebelah.

"Ya, aku tahu…", jawab Mamori.

"Tapi kau harus terus mendampingi dan membantunya. Sebagai pacarnya.", ujar dokter itu lagi.

"Baik…. Heh? Saya bertindak sebagai manager, Dokter…. Bukan pacar!", jelas Mamori.

"Benarkah? Tapi kalian terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih."

"Dokter…!"

"Jangan bicara macam-macam, Dokter sialan!", maki Hiruma yang telah selesai disuntik.

"Aku tinggal minum obat dan masuk ke dalam kapsul oxygen sialan itu, kan?", lanjutnya.

"Ya, benar.", jawab dokter.

"Hmm…. Ayo pergi, Manager sialan!", perintah Hiruma yang lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang dokter.

"Tu-tunggu aku, Hiruma-kun. Ah, terima kasih banyak, Dokter.", ujar Mamori dan lalu dia menyusul Hiruma. Lalu mereka menunggu kapsul oxygen Hiruma di lobi rumah sakit.

"Heh, Manager sialan. Berikan padaku obat yang tadi diberi dokter sialan itu!", perintah Hiruma setelah keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Tidak akan! Aku akan mengawasi pengobatanmu! Aku akan membantumu!", balas Mamori.

"Berikan padaku!"

"Tidak!"

"Kau…"

"Aku akan merawatmu, Hiruma-kun!"

"Aku tidak perlu itu!"

"Kamu bahkan tidak bisa menulis, makan dan mengganti baju sendirian, kan? Juga membawa kapsul apalah itu!"

"…."

"Jadi, diamlah dan biarkan aku membantumu."

Hiruma terdiam mendengar perkataan Mamori. Setelah kapsul oxygen (yang ternyata digabungkan dengan segway sehingga menjadi kendaraan yang bisa dipakai Hiruma) pesanan Hiruma selesai, mereka beranjak pulang. Hiruma berjalan duluan tanpa berkata apa-apa. Mamori lalu mengikutinya pulang. Dalam perjalanan pulang, mereka berdua saling diam.

_'Kenapa dari tadi Hiruma-kun diam saja? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Rasanya tidak enak berdiam diri seperti ini. Aku harus ngajak ngobrol apa ya'_, batin Mamori.

_'Tapi, apa rumah Hiruma-kun memang sejauh ini? Sepertinya dari tadi kami semakin menjauhi pusat kota. Oh ya, aku harus memberi tahu mama kalau aku tidak pulang hari ini.'_

Lalu Mamori mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai mengetik sms. Di saat yang sama, Hiruma memperhatikan Mamori.

_'Sial, kenapa cewek sialan ini ngotot ingin merawatku? Apa dia akan terus mengikutiku sampai _"ke sana"_? Apa tidak masalah kalau dia terus mengikutiku?'_, batin Hiruma galau.

"Perhentian terakhir, perhentian terakhir.", terdengar supir bus memberi tahu. Lalu Hiruma dan Mamori turun dan berjalan. Mereka berjalan melewati jalan setapak di tengah hutan.

"Dasar! Hiruma-kun, rumahmu ada dimana, sih? Apa memang ada rumah di sekitar sini? Kenapa kita melewati jalan setapak ini dan bukannya jalan raya di sana?", keluh Mamori. Mamori sangat kesulitan berjalan di jalan setapak itu, apalagi dia membawa kendaraan kapsul oxygen itu.

"Jangan cerewet, Manager sialan! Kau yang memaksa!", balas Hiruma.

"Hu-uh…. "

Mamori menggerutu tapi dia terus mengikuti Hiruma. Tak lama, mereka tiba di sebuah rumah yang sebenarnya sudah tidak layak untuk ditinggali lagi. Mamori langsung tercengang melihat kondisi rumah itu.

"Hi, Hiruma-kun, ini… rumahmu?", tanya Mamori ragu-ragu.

"Aah.., benar.", jawab Hiruma.

"Tapi, rumah ini sudah tidak layak ditinggali lagi. Kenapa kamu tidak mencari tempat tinggal lain?"

"Karena di sini tenang, dan tidak ada yang bisa melacakku. Jadi aku aman di sini. Lagipula aku hanya butuh 3 ruangan rumah ini, dan ke-3 ruangan itu masih layak pakai."

"Ta..tapi…"

"Jangan cerewet, Manager sialan! Cuma kau yang tahu rumah ini. Akan kubunuh kau kalau sampai memberitahu orang lain!"

"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu… Percayalah padaku. Oh ya, keluargamu juga tinggal di sini?"

"…."

"Ja, jangan-jangan kamu tinggal sendirian, Hiruma-kun?"

"….."

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan makan, cucian dan kebersihan rumah? Jangan bilang kalau kamu yang…"

"Aku biasa beli makanan di toko. Aku tidak pernah mencuci baju ataupun membersihkan rumah itu. Kalau bajuku kotor, maka aku akan menumpuknya begitu saja dan membeli baju baru."

"Tidak pernah dibersihkan dan mencuci…?", tanya Mamori lemas. Hiruma hanya mengangguk.

"Tunggu di sini, aku ingin melihat ke dalam.", pinta Mamori. Lalu dia masuk ke dalam dan langsung keluar lagi dengan wajah pucat.

"Hiruma-kun! Itu sudah tidak bisa dibilang tempat tinggal! Di dalam sangat berantakan dan kotor! Aku tidak percaya kamu tinggal di tempat seperti itu!", amuk Mamori.

"Sekarang, percayalah!", jawab Hiruma santai. Lalu Hiruma bersiap masuk ke rumah itu, tapi Mamori segera mencegahnya.

"Kamu mau masuk ke tempat itu, Hiruma-kun?", tanya Mamori sambil memegang baju Hiruma.

"Tentu saja!", jawab Hiruma yakin.

"Tapi, di situ kotor dan…"

"Jangan cerewet! Kalau kau tidak mau masuk, berikan saja obat itu dan tinggalkan aku sendirian di sini!"

"….. Tidak! Aku tidak akan pergi meninggalkanmu sendiri di rumah yang penuh kuman itu! Kamu tidak bisa sembuh dengan benar kalau rumah itu tetap seperti itu."

"Hooo, lalu….."

"Aku akan membereskan rumahmu dulu! Tunggulah di sini!".

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja! Aku akan membereskan rumahmu sendirian!"

Lalu Mamori masuk ke dalam rumah Hiruma. Sedangkan Hiruma duduk di bawah pohon selama Mamori membereskan rumahnya. Dan terdengarlah jeritan-jeritan tidak percaya dari Mamori.

"Dasar! Hiruma-kun, berapa lama sampah ini kau biarkan?", teriak Mamori.

"Entahlah.", balas Hiruma.

"Ini baju atau apa sih? Kenapa banyak sekali nodanya?"

"….."

"Kenapa mesin cucinya tidak bisa bekerja? Hiruma-kun!"

"Entahlah."

"Dasar!"

BRAKK! Dari dalam terdengar suara barang dipukul.

"Hiruma-kun, aku sedikit memaksa mesin cucinya bekerja. Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"…..."

"Apa-apaan kamar ini? Kenapa banyak, uhuk, uhuk, debu dan barang-barang berserak… Kyaaa! Aduh, apa lagi ini? Hiruma-kun, kenapa ada patung di kamarmu?"

"….…"

"Kenapa kamar mandi dan toiletnya kotor sekali? Tidak bisa kupercaya kamu menggunakan kamar mandi dan toilet ini, Hiruma-kun!"

"Aku lebih sering menggunakan kamar mandi dan toilet di tempat lain."

Lalu Mamori diam untuk sementara waktu karena sibuk berkonsenterasi membersihkan kamar mandi dan toilet. Dan karena bosan, diam-diam Hiruma telah beranjak dari tempatnya duduk tadi dan masuk ke dalam rumah(?)nya.

"Kyaa! Ada kecoak di lemari es-mu, Hiruma-kun!", jerit Mamori lagi.

"Khe…khe…khe…khe…."

"Kyaaa! Jangan mendekat! Pergi, pergi! Hush! Hi, Hiruma-kun!"

"Khe…khe…khe…khe…."

"Jangan 'Khe…khe…khe….khe….' saja! Tolong aku, Hiruma-kun! Kyaaa! Kecoaknya ke sini!"

"Khe…khe…khe…khe….. Bukannya kau tadi bilang bisa mengerjakannya sendirian? Sekarang, lihat keadaanmu!", ujar Hiruma yang telah berada di samping Mamori. Dan terlihat Mamori terduduk lemas dan ketakutan di lantai dapur.

"Ta, tapi aku tidak mengira kalau di sini ada kecoak…. Uuuhh….", jawab Mamori yang hampir menangis. Kemudian Hiruma mengusir atau lebih tepatnya membasmi kecoak-kecoak itu dengan senjata gas api miliknya.

"Sudah beres.", ujarnya.

"Te, terima kasih, Hiruma-kun…"

"Sampai kapan kau mau duduk di sana, Manager sialan?"

"Ak, aku hanya ingin beristirahat di sini sebentar."

"Khe…khe…khe…. Kalau memang pinggangmu lemas sampai tidak bisa berdiri lagi, jujur saja! Dapat satu data tambahan tentang cewek anggota komite disiplin lagi. Khe… khe… khe… khe… khe… khe…"

"Tertawamu berlebihan, Hiruma-kun. Kamu kelihatan senang sekali melihatku susah. Dasar!", ujar Mamori kesal.

"Kau masih tidak bisa bergerak?", tanya Hiruma setelah selesai tertawa.

"Heh?", balas Mamori linglung.

"Sini!". Kemudian Hiruma meraih tangan Mamori dengan satu tangan dan menariknya bangkit dari atas lantai.

"Tu, tunggu. Hiru..-hmph!". Karena ditarik tiba-tiba dan tidak siap dengan perlakuan Hiruma, Mamori kehilangan keseimbangannya tapi tertahan oleh dada Hiruma.

"Kau bisa berdiri sendiri sekarang?", tanya Hiruma cuek. Secara refleks, Mamori mendorong Hiruma hingga terjatuh.

"Apa-apaan kau, Cewek sialan?", tanya Hiruma marah.

"Uuuhh…. Ja, jangan perlakukan aku seperti itu! Ak, aku bukan anak kecil!", ujar Mamori dengan wajah merah padam.

"Hi, Hiruma-kun bodoh! Uuuhh…", lanjutnya gugup sambil berlari meninggalkan Hiruma.

"Oi, Cewek sialan! Mau pergi kemana kau?"

"Ma, makan malam, bahan, beli!"

_'Cih, apa-apaan dia? Kenapa bicaranya kacau begitu? Lagipula, apa dia tahu jalannya? Dasar cewek bodoh! Merepotkan saja!'_, batin Hiruma. Lalu dia bangkit dan menyusul Mamori.

Di luar, Mamori sedang berjongkok menenangkan diri.

"Uuh…. Apa-apaan tadi itu? Ayo, tenang, tenang Mamori….", ujar Mamori pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tarik nafas panjang…, shuuu, keluarkan, fuuh…. Tenanglah Mamori….. tenanglah, jantungku…. Tenang Mamo-."

"Oi!"

"KYYYAAAA!", Mamori berteriak histeris karena Hiruma tiba-tiba memanggilnya dari belakangnya. Hiruma sampai harus membekap mulutnya.

"Hmmmpphh….. Hmmphhh….. mmm, ummm, hmmpp, hmmp, mmmm….."

"Sudah tenang?", tanya Hiruma. Mamori mengangguk mengiyakan. Kemudian Hiruma melepaskan tangannya.

"Hiruma-kun! Jangan melakukan itu lagi! Aku bisa kehabisan nafas!", gerutu Mamori.

"Kau bilang kau mau membeli bahan makan malam?", tanya Hiruma mengacuhkan keluhan Mamori. Mamori mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Hiruma.

"Apa kau pikir di sekitar sini ada minimarket? Dan apa kau tahu jalannya?", tanya Hiruma lagi. Mamori terdiam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya menggeleng ragu-ragu.

"Bodoh! Kalau kau mau membeli bahan makan malam, kau harus menempuh 2 km untuk bisa sampai ke minimarket! Bus lewat sini 4 jam lagi. Kau mau jalan kaki ke sana?". Kali ini Mamori menggeleng kuat-kuat menjawab pertanyaan Hiruma.

Hiruma menarik nafas panjang, lalu berjalan ke samping rumah dan Mamori mengikutinya. Ternyata di sana ada sebuah sepeda dan Hiruma langsung menaikinya.

"Tunggu! Hiruma-kun, kamu bermaksud pergi ke minimarket dengan sepeda?", tanya Mamori.

"…."

"Tidak boleh! Biar aku saja yang pergi sendirian, Hiruma-kun!", ucap Mamori melarang Hiruma.

"Apa kau tahu jalannya?". Mamori langsung terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Hiruma.

"Di sekitar sini hanya ada hutan, dan banyak hewan-hewan liar yang bekeliaran. Kalau sampai salah jalan, kau bisa diserang mereka. Apa kau siap menghadapi mereka?". Dan wajah Mamori memucat mendengarnya.

"Jadi, sebaiknya aku yang pergi.", ucap Hiruma.

"Tapi, lenganmu..…"

"Lengan sialanku ini bukan masalah besar yang harus kau khawatirkan!"

"Tidak boleh!"

"Kau mau tidak makan malam?"

"Uuuhh…. Kalau begitu, aku ikut denganmu!"

"Apa?"

"Aku ikut denganmu ke minimarket!", ujar Mamori. "Biar aku yang memboncengmu, Hiruma-kun.", lanjutnya.

"Tidak perlu! Dengan tangan kiri, aku masih bisa mengendarai sepeda sialan ini!",tolak Hiruma.

"Tapi…"

"Naik, atau kutinggal kau sendiri!", paksa Hiruma.

Dengan terpaksa, Mamori naik ke jok penumpang. Kemudian Hiruma mengayuh sepedanya melewati semak belukar.

"Kyaa…. Hiruma-kun, kenapa tidak lewat jalan setapak tadi?", tanya Mamori panik dan reflek memeluk pinggang Hiruma.

"Jalan pintas.", jawab Hiruma santai.

"Tapi, jalan pintas ini – kyaa…. Aduh, hati-hati…. Hiruma-kun….."

"Diam dan rapatkan gigimu saja!"

Setelah melewati perjuangan yang amat hebat, akhirnya mereka tiba di mini market. Mamori yang masih shock, terus memeluk pinggang Hiruma.

"Sampai kapan kau mau terus memelukku, Manager sialan?", kata Hiruma menyadarkan Mamori yang lalu tergesa-gesa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hiruma-kun! Jangan pernah lagi mengajakku melewati jalan tadi! Jalan tadi bukan jalan yang bisa dilewati manusia!", marah Mamori.

"Kau mau belanja atau menceramahiku?", balas Hiruma.

Sadar akan tujuan awal mereka, Mamori masuk ke minimarket dengan menggerutu diikuti Hiruma. Di dalam Mamori memilih berbagai macam bahan makanan dan menanyakan berbagai peralatan makan pada Hiruma. Dan ternyata, Hiruma hampir tidak punya peralatan masak ataupun peralatan makan. Mamori membeli semua peralatan itu sambil terus mengomel. Hiruma tidak mempedulikan omelan Mamori. Dia lebih tertarik pada bahan-bahan aneh dan berbahaya yang disimpan di pojok minimarket.

Sadar Hiruma tidak mempedulikannya, Mamori semakin mengamuk dan akhirnya mereka berdua adu mulut. Pertengkaran itu menarik perhatian pengunjung lain, tapi baik Hiruma ataupun Mamori tidak mau mempedulikan pandangan mereka. Yang tidak Hiruma dan Mamori ketahui, para pengunjung itu tersenyum geli melihat pertengkaran mereka berdua. Sampai mereka selesai belanja, pertengkaran itu masih terus berlanjut.

"Wah, wah…. Pasangan yang enerjik sekali ya…"

"Dasar! Kalau baru menikah jangan bertengkar begitu…"

"Tapi justru karena baru menikah, biasanya pasangan akan sering bertengkar, kan?"

"Padahal tadi ketika datang ke sini mereka cukup mesra. Si istri terus memeluk suaminya."

Begitulah gosip pengunjung yang lain setelah Hiruma dan Mamori keluar. Mereka mengira Hiruma dan Mamori adalah pasangan yang baru menikah.

"Dasar cewek bodoh! Kau tidak berpikir bagaimana cara kita pulang?", maki Hiruma.

"Jangan salahkan aku! Bagaimana kita bisa masak kalau peralatannya tidak ada?", balas Mamori.

"Lalu bagaimana kau mau membawa itu semua pulang?", tanya Hiruma sambil menunjuk tumpukan peralatan masak dan makan.

"Taksi! Kita akan pulang naik taksi!"

"Terus, sepedanya?"

"Uh, di…, diletakkan di atas taksi."

"Apa kau pikir ada taksi yang mau melakukan itu?"

"Ada, pasti ada! Lihat saja!", ujar Mamori ngotot. Lalu dia mulai mencari taksi dan tak lama kembali bersama supir taksi yang dipanggilnya.

"Lihat! Ada, kan?", sahut Mamori sombong.

"Yah, Nona. Ternyata Nona bersama orang lain. Aku tidak jadi membawa Nona!", ujar sopir taksi itu kecewa.

"Eeeh? Kenapa?", tanya Mamori terkejut.

"Khe…khe…khe…. Lihat, dia tidak mau, tuh.", ejek Hiruma.

"Aku pikir Nona sendirian. Tapi ternyata Nona bersama pacar Nona. Aku tidak mau membawa cewek yang sudah sudah punya pacar. Nona pulang berdua saja dengan pacar Nona itu.", ujar sopir itu lagi.

Mendengar ucapan sopir itu, Hiruma yang semula tidak berniat membantu Mamori, akhirnya beraksi.

"Yah…. Pak supir, apa kau lupa dengan perbuatanmu?", tanya Hiruma penuh ancaman.

"Hah, perbuatan?", balas sopir itu. Perlahan Hiruma mendekati sopir itu dan mulai membisikinya sesuatu.

"Mohon maafkan saya, Tuan. Silakan anda berdua menaiki taksi saya. Akan saya bantu mengangkat barang-barang anda.", ujar sopir itu sopan.

"Hiruma-kun….", panggil Mamori.

"Yang penting kita bisa pulang.", jawab Hiruma.

Mamori menyerah menghadapi Hiruma. Dan dia pun ikut naik ke taksi yang sudah dibujuk, baca: dipaksa, oleh Hiruma.

* * *

"Hiruma-kun, boleh aku bilang sesuatu?", tanya Mamori manis setelah mereka tiba di "rumah" Hiruma sambil menyiapkan bahan makanan.

"Apa?"

"Tadi, ketika kita pulang dengan taksi, aku terus berpikir, ternyata ada jalan lain yang LEBIH pantas dilewati untuk sampai ke sini."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu, kenapa waktu aku mengikutimu sore tadi dan ketika kita pergi ke minimarket, kita lewat jalan yang sukar dilewati? Kenapa kamu tidak mengajakku lewat jalan biasa saja? Bukankah lebih dekat lewat jalan biasa saja?", tanya Mamori histeris.

"Khe…khe…khe…khe…."

"Jangan tertawa! Kamu pikir seberapa takut aku ketika kamu melewati hutan dengan sepeda, Hiruma-kun!"

"Khe…khe…khe…khe…."

"Dasar! Kamu memang senang sekali membuatku susah…. Dasar setan jahat!"

"Khe…khe…khe…khe…khe…khe…."

"Hu-uh! Terus saja tertawa sampai mati!"

Mamori yang kesal meneruskan menyiapkan makan malam tanpa menyadari kalau diam-diam Hiruma memperhatikannya dalam diam. Mereka berdua tenggelam dalam keheningan masing-masing.

"Yosh! Makanan sudah siap…", ujar Mamori. Lalu dia mulai menata meja makan.

"Ayo dimakan, Hiruma-kun. Setelah itu kamu harus minum obat.", lanjutnya seraya menyerahkan semangkuk nasi pada Hiruma.

"Hmm..", jawab Hiruma menerima nasi itu dan mulai makan.

"Apa?", tanya Hiruma pada Mamori yang terus melihatnya makan.

"Ng, bagaimana?", balas Mamori.

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Rasanya, sesuai dengan seleramu?"

"Biasa saja….." Perkataan Hiruma langsung membuat raut wajah Mamori kecewa.

"…. Tapi lebih baik daripada makanan di toko 24 jam.", lanjut Hiruma. Mamori terkejut mendengar perkataan Hiruma, tapi tak urung senyumnya mengembang. Dan dia pun mengikuti Hiruma memakan masakannya.

Setelah selesai makan malam, Hiruma bersiap meminum obat yang diberikan dokter padanya.

"Kata dokter, efek obat itu berlangsung dua jam.", ujar Mamori.

"…"

"Apa kamu sudah siap?"

"Tentu saja! Berikan obat itu! Lalu aku akan masuk ke dalam kapsul sialan itu!"

"Dokter bilang, kamu tidak bisa langsung masuk ke kapsul oxygen itu. Harus menunggu kondisimu stabil dulu. Dan juga, selama dua jam setelah meminum obat ini kamu akan sangat kesakitan, Hiruma-kun…"

"Sudah! Berikan saja obatnya!", ujar Hiruma sambil merebut obat dari tangan Mamori. Lalu ia meminum obat itu.

"Hi, Hiruma-kun…. Kamu baik-baik saja?", tanya Mamori cemas. Hiruma tidak menjawab, dan malah duduk tenang di sofa miliknya.

Suasana hening karena Mamori terlalu mencemaskan kondisi Hiruma, sedangkan Hiruma enggan membuka mulutnya. Tak terasa 15 menit sudah berlalu.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kamu berbaring di tempat tidur?", tanya Mamori memecah keheningan.

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti orang sakit, Manager…. Ukh!", perkataan Hiruma terpotong oleh rasa sakit yang amat sangat tiba-tiba menyergap tubuhnya, terutama pada lengan kanannya.

"Hi, Hiruma-kun….", panggil Mamori cemas.

"Ki, kita ke tempat tidur saja, ya…", bujuknya. Lalu tanpa menunggu jawaban Hiruma, Mamori memapah Hiruma menuju tempat tidur.

"Ukh… kh…. Uwaakkhhhh….!", rintih Hiruma yang mulai kejang-kejang. Tangannya yang masih bebas mencengkram seprai tempat tidur erat-erat.

"Hiruma-kun! Ber, bertahanlah….", ujar Mamori yang panik, cemas, dan takut.

Hiruma masih terus merintih menahan rasa sakitnya. Mamori meraih tangan Hiruma dan menggenggamnya erat-erat.

"Ukh..", rintih Mamori lirih karena kuku Hiruma menyakitinya.

"Tenanglah, Hiruma-kun…. Aku ada di sini, bertahanlah….", ucap Mamori.

Hiruma terus memberontak dan kejang-kejang. Efek obat itu ternyata lebih hebat dari perkiraan Hiruma. Panas tubuhnya pun perlahan-lahan naik. Tubuh Hiruma mulai menjerit kesakitan dan dia merasa lengan kanannya sangat panas dan sakit. Secara tidak sadar, dia mencengkram kuat-kuat tangan Mamori.

Sedangkan Mamori terus saja menggenggam tangan Hiruma sambil terus menjaga kesadaran Hiruma. Tangannya yang terluka karena cengkraman Hiruma mulai terasa sakit dan perih. Tapi dia tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit itu. Dia terus memegang tangan Hiruma dan berharap kondisi Hiruma menjadi lebih baik.

45 menit kemudian, kondisi Hiruma akhirnya stabil. Hiruma sudah lebih tenang, dan tubuhnya tidak lagi kejang-kejang. Demamnya pun mulai turun, biarpun suhu tubuh Hiruma masih tinggi, dan Hiruma pun tertidur.

_'Hhh…. Sepertinya panasnya sudah mulai turun.'_, batin Mamori lega.

_'Sebaiknya aku ganti air kompresnya. Dan, dimana Hiruma-kun menyimpan baju gantinya? Dia berkeringat banyak sekali.'_

Lalu Mamori keluar kamar dan mengganti air kompresan. Kemudian dia mencari baju ganti Hiruma. Kemudian Mamori menyeka dahi Hiruma perlahan dan menaruh kompres.

"Ukh…", rintih Hiruma yang perlahan-lahan membuka matanya.

"Ah, maaf. Kamu jadi terbangun. Aku hanya ingin mengganti kompresmu saja.", ujar Mamori.

"Berapa lama aku tidur..?"

"Eh? Kamu baru tidur 20 menit. Lebih baik kamu kembali tidur, Hiruma-kun."

"…Tidak…. Bukan saatnya untuk itu. Aku harus masuk ke kapsul sialan itu, dan menyembuhkan lengan sialan ini!"

"Tapi, kata dokter kondisimu harus stabil terlebih dahulu, setelah itu…."

"Berisik! Aku yang lebih tahu kondisi tubuhku. Cepat ambil kapsul itu, Manager sialan!"

PLAK! Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Hiruma.

"Kau…. Apa maumu, Manager..…"

"Jangan bertingkah!", hardik Mamori memotong ucapan Hiruma.

"Tubuhmu masih belum stabil! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu masuk kapsul oxygen itu bila suhu tubuhmu masih tinggi! Tidak bisakah kamu menurutiku sekali saja! Kenapa kamu selalu, selalu saja bertindak seenakmu tanpa memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku? Aku…. Aku sangat khawatir, Hiruma-kun…. Aku tidak ingin kamu memaksakan dirimu lagi…", lanjutnya marah.

"Kau juga tahu, aku harus segera menyembuhkan lengan sialan ini."

"Ya, aku tahu! Aku tahu dan sangat mengerti sekali, Hiruma-kun…. Aku bukan melarangmu memakai kapsul oxygen itu, tapi aku mohon…. Sekali ini saja, turuti kata-kataku! Kalau demammu sudah turun, aku akan membiarkanmu masuk ke dalam kapsul itu. Tunggulah sampai tubuhmu benar-benar pulih."

"…."

"Tubuhmu berkeringat banyak. Akan kubasuh tubuhmu, agar kamu bisa nyaman beristirahat. Tunggulah, aku ambil handuk dan lap baru."

Lalu Mamori pergi meninggalkan Hiruma untuk mengambil handuk dan lap baru. Tak lama Mamori kembali ke dalam kamar Hiruma.

"Ayo, aku bantu melepas pakaianmu.", ujar Mamori yang melihat Hiruma kesusahan melepas kancing bajunya. Perlahan-lahan Mamori melepas kancing baju Hiruma. Hiruma diam dan memperhatikan Mamori.

"Kamu lihat apa?", tanya Mamori jengah.

"…"

"Sudah selesai! Menghadap ke belakang! Aku akan lap punggungmu!", ujar Mamori buru-buru.

Mamori mulai membasuh tubuh Hiruma. Dia berusaha terlihat tenang, tapi sebenarnya dia merasa sangat malu dan gugup. Tangannya mulai gemetar dan berkeringat dingin. Akhirnya Mamori selesai membasuh tubuh Hiruma.

"Nah, sudah selesai semuanya. Ayo pakai baju ini, Hiruma-kun. Aku akan membantumu mengancingkannya.", ujar Mamori menutupi rasa gugupnya.

"Kau gemetar, Manager sialan?", goda Hiruma melihat tangan Mamori yang gemetaran.

"Ap, apa katamu? Ja, jangan bicara aneh-aneh, Hiruma-kun!", jawab Mamori merah padam.

"Kenapa? Kau gugup melihatku?"

"Di, diamlah dan biarkan aku menyelesaikan ini!". Karena ucapan Hiruma, Mamori menjadi semakin gugup dan tangannya semakin gemetaran. Dengan susah payah, Mamori berhasil memakaikan baju pada Hiruma.

"Yosh! Berhasil, Hiruma-kun…", ujar Mamori sambil mendongak ke atas.

DEG! Jantung Mamori berdebar melihat wajah Hiruma yang tepat di atas wajahnya. Dan mata mereka berdua bertatapan, hijau emerald bertemu dengan biru langit. Mamori tidak bisa memalingkan wajahnya, bahkan bersuara. Hanya debar jantungnya yang semakin bertambah cepat temponya.

_'Ukh…. Kenapa ini? Jantungku tidak bisa berhenti berdebar. Mata Hiruma-kun, aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku. Matanya seakan menangkapku.'_, batin Mamori.

_'Apa mata Hiruma memang seperti ini? Ti, tidak! Ayo, Mamori…. Sadarlah…'_

Sebesar apapun usaha Mamori, dia tetap tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Perlahan-lahan, wajah Hiruma mendekat. Jantung Mamori semakin berdebar tidak karuan. Hiruma semakin dekat, wajahnya hanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi dari Mamori. Mamori menahan nafasnya, tubuhnya semakin kaku. Sekarang jarak mereka hanya tinggal 1 cm lagi, dan pada akhirnya….

Bruk! Tubuh Hiruma jatuh ke atas bahu Mamori.

_'Heh? Kok…?'_, batin Mamori.

"Hi, Hiruma-kun…", panggil Mamori.

Hiruma tidak menjawab. Hanya dengkuran halusnya yang terdengar.

"Uuh…. Ternyata tadi itu karena mengantuk. Dasar…. Membuat orang panik saja….", gumam Mamori. Lalu dia membaringkan Hiruma di atas tempat tidur.

_'Loh? Kenapa rasanya kecewa, ya? Hmm…. Ah, tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin…. Hahaha….'_, batin Mamori. Tapi, tak urung wajahnya memerah mengingat kejadian tadi.

Lalu, akhirnya Mamori tertidur kelelahan setelah satu hari penuh perjuangan menghadapi Hiruma. Tak lama kemudian, Hiruma terbangun. Dia melihat Mamori yang tertidur lelap di samping tempat tidurnya. Diam-diam dia menyelimuti Mamori.

_'Dasar! Kau terlalu bersemangat, Cewek sialan.'_, batin Hiruma. Hiruma lama memandangi wajah Mamori. Secara tidak sadar, dia mendekati wajah Mamori dan menutup hidung Mamori.

"Ukh… Mmph…", igau Mamori.

"Khe…khe…khe…"

Hiruma melepas tangannya dan mulai membelai rambut Mamori.

_'Heh? Apa yang kulakukan?'_, batin Hiruma sambil cepat-cepat menarik tangannya. Lama dia berpikir sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan merebahkan diri kembali.

End of Chapter 4

* * *

Bwt Roronoa D. Mico–san dan VEnomouSakuRa-san:

ni Dee dah edit sedikit chap 4 ttg kapsul oxygen itu... semoga udah bener n bs memuaskan Roronoa D. Mico–san dan VEnomouSakuRa-san... sekali lagi, makasih bayk atas pemberitahuan n support ny... *nangis bombay*


	5. Chapter 5

Kali ini chapter 5 up-date…..

Maaf, kali ini up-date ny sedikit lama….

Karena itu saya tidak akan banyak bacot disini…..

Otanoshimi kudasai ne…

* * *

******MAMORI'S HEART  
Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction  
Disclaimer : Not Mine but Murata sensei & Inagaki sensei  
Rating : K+**

**CHAPTER 5**

Keesokan paginya….

"Dasar! Tidak bisa kupercaya kamu akan ke sekolah menggunakan itu, Hiruma-kun..", ujar Mamori di perjalanan menuju sekolah.

"Khe…khe…khe…khe…. Sekarang, percayalah Manager sialan!", jawab Hiruma. Dan akhirnya mereka tiba di Deimon.

"Ah, itu Hiruma-san dan Mamori nee-chan.", ucap Sena di tengah latihan. Latihan pagi otomatis berhenti sejenak.

"Ah, selamat pagi, semuanya….", tegur Mamori sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Uwwooh…. Kendaraan yang keren sekali, Hiruma-san!", ujar Trio Ha-Ha dan Monta.

"Khe…khe…khe…. Dengan begini aku masih bisa mengawasi (baca: menembaki) kalian, anak-anak sialan!", ucap Hiruma.

"Kenapa kau bisa bersama-sama Hiruma, Mamori-chan?", tanya Kurita.

"Ah, itu…"

"Mamori nee-chan, kemarin nee-chan kemana? Kemari aku datang ke rumah nee-chan, dan bibi bilang nee-chan menginap di rumah teman.", tanya Sena memotong ucapan Mamori.

"Eh, itu…. Aku menginap bersama Ako dan Sara. Hahaha….", jawab Mamori.

"Tapi, Ako-san dan Sara-san tidak tahu dimana nee-chan. Mereka kemarin mencarimu juga.", bantah Sena.

"Eh?" seru Mamori kaget.

"Jangan-jangan kau menginap bersama Hiruma, Anezaki?", duga Musashi.

"Eh?! Ti, tidak mungkin…. Aku…"

"Lalu, kenapa kamu bisa datang bersama-sama Hiruma-kun, Anezaki-san?", kali ini Yukimitsu yang bertanya.

"Tidak bisa dimaafkan, mukkiiii! Hiruma-senpai, aku tidak akan menyerahkan Mamori-san padamu!", amuk Monta.

"Oya, sepertinya si setan berhasil ditaklukkan?!", ujar Trio Ha-Ha.

Wajah Mamori memerah mendengar perkataan tim Deimon.

"Jangan main-main lagi, anak-anak sialan!", maki Hiruma sambil menembak.

"GYAAA!", teriak mereka serempak. Setelah tenang, Hiruma angkat bicara.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi! Jadi, hentikan omong kosong yang tidak berguna itu! Bersiaplah untuk latihan neraka nanti siang!"

"Oosshhh!", teriak tim Devil Bats bersemangat. Lalu setelah membubarkan semuanya, Hiruma mulai menjalankan rencananya.

"Kamu menelepon siapa, Hiruma-kun?", tanya Mamori curiga.

"Sepertinya ada rencana aneh lagi, Hiruma?", tanya Musashi.

"Ap, apa rencanamu, Hiruma?", kali ini Kurita yang bertanya.

"Khe…khe…khe…. Kalian bisa lihat nanti siang. Khe…khe…khe…khe…khe…khe…", jawab Hiruma sambil mengeluarkan aura ancaman. Musashi, Kurita dan Mamori bergidik dan hanya bisa berdoa semoga tidak ada masalah lagi.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah. Di ruang klub Amefuto.

"Latihan macam apa yang akan diberikan Hiruma-san, ya?", tanya Sena takut.

"Sudah pasti siksaan yang tidak ada tanndingannya…", jawab Monta kecut.

"Mungkin dia akan memberi kita latihan Sparta…", duga Jumonji ciut.

"Fun…. Funnooo!", ucap Komusubi.

"Pokoknya, aku sudah pesan satu tempat tidur di rumah sakit.", ujar Togano.

"Dan aku sudah membuat surat wasiat..", tambah Kuroki.

"Kalian…. Tidak mungkin Hiruma-kun sekeras itu…", bela Yukimitsu.

"Mungkin!", bantah Trio Ha-Ha, Sena dan Monta.

"Si setan itu pasti akan menghabisi kita!", ujar Jumonji.

"Dia akan membantai kita!", tambah Kuroki.

"Dia juga akan menyiksa kita!", sambung Togano. Sena dan Monta mengangguk meng-iyakan.

BRAK! Pintu ruang klub terbuka dan Hiruma muncul.

"Dia muncul!", teriak semuanya.

"Khe…khe…khe…. Ayo mulai latihannya, anak-anak sialan!", perintah Hiruma.

_'Datang! Akhirnya siksaannya akan datang!'_, batin semuanya.

Lalu mereka mengikuti Hiruma ke lapangan. Setelah semua orang berkumpul, Hiruma memberi tahu rencananya.

"Tiga minggu dari sekarang, kalian semua akan dilatih oleh pelatih khusus, teman-teman sialan! Bersiaplah!", ujar Hiruma

"Pelatih khusus yang kamu maksudkan itu, siapa?", tanya Mamori cemas.

"Khe…khe…khe…. Kalian lihat saja sebentar lagi. Oh, ternyata sudah datang, ya…", jawab Hiruma sambil menunjuk ke arah belakang. Semua otomatis menoleh dan terkejut.

"Itu kan, Shin-kun, Ootawara-san, Rik-kun, Tetsuma-san, Kid-san, Akaba-kun, Ikkyuu-kun, Unsui-san, Yamabushi-san, Banba-san, Gaou-kun, Mizumachi-kun dan Kakei-kun?! Kamu memanggil mereka semua, Hiruma-kun?", tanya Mamori tidak percaya.

"Khe…khe…khe…. Tentu saja, Manager sialan! Mereka dengan sukarela memenuhi panggilanku. Khe…khe…khe….", jawab Hiruma.

"Sukarela? Hmm, benarkah?", tanya Mamori curiga.

"Itu benar, Mamo-nee. Kami datang bukan karena ancaman orang itu.", jawab Riku

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu, saya mohon bantuan kalian semua…", ujar Mamori pada all star.

"Dengar! Ini adalah menu latihan yang kubuat! Kalian harus melatih orang yang ada di menu itu, teman-teman sialan!", ujar Hiruma.

"Kau pasti bercanda, kan, Hiruma…", ujar Kid ragu.

"Aku tidak pernah main-main, koboi sialan! Lakukan saja sesuai perintahku!", ujar Hiruma.

"Yaa! Berjuanglah semuanya!", semangat Suzuna yang datang melihat.

Dan akhirnya latihan neraka pun dimulai. Tim Devil Bats melawan All Star Tim. Sedangkan Hiruma dan Kid bergantian memberi intruksi.

"Nah, semuanya…. Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya…", ujar Mamori setelah latihan selesai.

"Ini, silahkan…", lanjutnya sambil memberikan minuman pada semua atlet dibantu Suzuna.

"Ah, Kid-san.", panggil Mamori.

"Ada apa, Nona?", jawab Mamori.

"Sepertinya balutanmu lepas. Akan kubetulkan, tunggu sebentar.", lalu Mamori mengambil perban baru dan mengganti perban Kid.

"Yosh! Selesai!", ujar Mamori.

"Terma kasih banyak, Nona. Hiruma beruntung sekali bisa punya pacar sepertimu..", kata Kid.

"Apa?! Jadi Nona pacar Hiruma?!", tanya Ikkyuu kaget.

"Mamo-nee, tidak kusangka kamu pacaran dengan setan itu…", kata Riku tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja mereka tidak pacaran, mukkiii!", bantah Monta marah.

"Apa? Apa? Ternyata Mamo-nee dan You-nii benar-benar pacaran?", tanya Suzuna penasaran.

"Tidak, kami tidak pacaran, Suzuna-chan…", ujar Mamori membantah.

"Oi, Manager sialan! Kesini sebentar!", panggil Hiruma.

"Iya, iya! Dasar, sudah berapa kali kubilang, namaku bukan itu, Hiruma-kun…", jawab Mamori seraya mendekati Hiruma. Para atlet memperhatikan Hiruma dan Mamori yang berdiskusi dari jauh. Lalu mereka berdiskusi juga.

"Kalian lihat? Apa itu yang namanya 'tidak pacaran'?", tanya Ikkyuu.

"Hei, hei…. Menurut kalian semua, hubungan Mamo-nee dan You-nii bagaimana?", tanya Suzuna.

"Yah, hubungan mereka memang aneh...", jawab Musashi.

"Ya, benar. Hubungan mereka memang aneh…", ujar Kurita membenarkan.

"Mamori-san satu-satunya orang yang berani melawan setan jahat itu. Aku salut padanya.", ujar Jumonji, sedang Togano dan Kuroki mengangguk membenarkan.

"Menurutku, mereka pasangan yang luar biasa.", jawab Unsui.

"Aku tidak peduli.", ujar Gaou.

"Bah.. ha..ha…ha…", monolog Ootawara.

"Ahaha….", kali ini Taki ikut ber-monolog.

"Hiruma Youchi sebagai kapten Deimon dan Anezaki Mamori sebagai Manager adalah kombinasi sempurna yang menyebabkan Deimon menjadi kuat.", jelas Shin.

"Kamu tidak nyambung, Shin-san…. Hei, hei, bagaimana pendapat kalian berdua sebagai adik Mamo-nee, Sena, Rikku?", tanya Suzuna.

"Eh?! Pendapat kami?! I, itu…", jawab Sena tergagap.

"Yah, kalau Mamo-nee memang pacaran dengan orang itu, aku tidak bisa bilang apa-apa. Asalkan kakak kami senang, kami sudah puas. Ya kan, Sena?", ujar Riku.

"Um! Kau benar….", kata Sena membenarkan. Tak lama Mamori dan Hiruma kembali.

"Hm? Kalian sedang bicara apa?", tanya Mamori.

"Ah…. Tidak kok….", jawab semuanya.

"Hei, Hei, Mamo-nee, You-nii… Kalian sebenarnya pacaran, kan?", tanya Suzuna tanpa pikir panjang.

Mendengar pertanyaan Suzuna, Mamori menyemburkan minuman yang diminumnya sedangkan Hiruma ternganga mendengarnya.

_'Hyaaa! Dia benar-benar tidak sayang nyawanya!'_, batin tim Devil Bats serta All Star pada saat yang sama.

"Kami tidak pacaran!", bantah Mamori dan Hiruma kompak.

"Tapi, kalau tidak pacaran kenapa kalian sangat saling mengerti satu sama lain? Dan kalian juga membuat kode rahasia yang hanya kalian ketahui..", tanya Suzuna lagi.

"Su, Suzuna-chan…"

"Lalu, kenapa kemarin Mamo-nee dan You-nii menginap bersama? Aku tahu dari kakak.", tanya Suzuna lagi memotong ucapan Mamori.

"HEEHHH?!", teriak All Star bareng.

"Benarkah itu?"

"Hiruma yang itu?"

"Tidak mungkin?"

"Nona Suzuna, benarkah ucapanmu itu?"

Para pemain All star heboh dan memberondongi Suzuna pertanyaan. Tapi Suzuna tidak mempedulikan mereka dan terus menginterogasi Mamori dan Hiruma.

"Hei, hei, jawab aku, Mamo-nee, You-nii! Kalian berdua pacaran?", tanya Suzuna lagi.

Cekrek! Hiruma mulai menyiapkan senjatanya. Sena yang melihat hal itu langsung berusaha menghentikan Suzuna.

"Su… Suzuna…", panggil Sena. Namun Suzuna menghiraukan panggilan Sena.

"Hei, Hei! Ayo jawab, kalian benar-benar pacar… Hmph…Mmphhhh!", pertanyaan Suzuna terpotong karena Sena membekap mulutnya.

"Mmpphhh…ummphh… mmm… (Apaan sih?)", protes Suzuna yang masih di bekap Sena. Suzuna terus memberontak melepas tangan Sena dari mulutnya.

"Ma…. Maafkan kami….", ujar Sena ketakutan. Lalu dia berlari membawa Suzuna yang masih dibekapnya.

"Wah, wah…. Musim semi di Deimon datang terlalu cepat ya….", ejek Kid.

SET! Hiruma menodongkan senjata ke arah Kid.

"Ah, maaf…. Lupakan saja perkataanku…", ralatnya.

* * *

Di tempat lain.

"Umph! Hu-uh, kamu ngapain sih, Sena?", protes Suzuna.

"Kau benar-benar tidak sayang nyawa ya, Suzuna. Berani-beraninya bertanya begitu pada Hiruma-san dan Mamori nee-chan…", ujar Sena tidak percaya.

"Habisnya, aku penasaran…"

"Kenapa kau ngotot ingin tahu hal itu, Suzuna?"

"Memangnya Sena tidak?"

"Ah, tidak juga sih…."

"Sena juga penasaran, kan?"

"….. Tidak! Mamori nee-chan dan Hiruma-san bilang mereka tidak pacaran. Sebaiknya kita percaya saja pada ucapan mereka. Ya, Suzuna?"

"Yaaa…. Tidak seru!"

"Ha..ha…ha…. Itu lebih baik daripada nanti terjadi masalah. Nah, kita kembali, Suzuna?"

"Hm…. Lalu, Sena! Apakah baik kalau kita diam saja?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Tentang hubungan kita."

Bruk! Sena terjatuh mendengar perkataan Suzuna.

"Hei, bagaimana Sena? Apa memang baik kalau kita diam saja?", desak Suzuna.

"Eehh…. Itu…. Mungkin lebih baik kita diam saja….", jawab Sena ragu.

"Sampai kapan?"

"Umm…. Sampai…. Yah, biarkan saja seperti ini dulu, untuk sementara…."

"Hmm…. Baiklah kalau itu maumu."

"Ayo kita kembali, Suzuna."

"Ya, ya…"

Sesampainya di ruang klub Deimon, hanya tinggal Hiruma dan Mamori yang ada di sana.

"Ka, kami kembali…", ucap Sena.

"Selamat datang.", balas Mamori.

"Dari mana saja kau, Cebol sialan!", maki Hiruma sambil menembak Sena.

"Hiiiee…. Ma, maaf….", mohon Sena sambil menghindar.

"Hiruma-kun! Jangan ganggu Sena!", ujar Mamori sambil melindungi Sena dengan pel.

"Dengar, Cebol sialan! Kau harus menambah latihanmu!", perintah Hiruma.

"Ditambah lagiii…?! Yang hari ini saja sudah cukup banyak….", protes Sena.

"Kau harus latihan sebagai Quarter Back juga. Kau tahu bagaimana lenganku ini. Kalau lenganku tidak bisa sembuh tepat waktu, kau akan jadi penggantiku. Yah, sebenarnya aku juga tidak ingin kau menggantikanku, tapi lengan sialanku ini…", pinta Hiruma sambil memasang tampang memelas.

"Baik, Hiruma-san! Serahkan padaku! Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu!", jawab Sena yang terpengaruh kata-kata Hiruma.

_'Bodoh! Sena…. Bisa-bisanya kamu terjebak kata-kata setan itu….'_, batin Mamori dan Suzuna.

"Ya-Ha! Ini menu latihan nerakamu yang baru, Cebol sialan! Berlatihlah seakan kau akan mati!", perintah Hiruma.

"Eh! Tunggu sebentar…. Jangan-jangan yang tadi itu cuma jebakan?", tanya Sena pada Mamori dan Suzuna. Dan mereka mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sena.

"Hiii…. Sudah kuduga ada yang aneh…", lanjut Sena sambil menangis.

"Khe…khe…khe…. Khe…khe…khe…."

End of Chapter 5

* * *

Lagi-lagi chapter yang pendek…. Tapi progress 75% completed…

Tinggal dikit lagi selesai fic ini…. Mohon ditunggu kelanjutannya….

Utk Vanessa Way, Kei, Nana, Shirawashi-me No Akuma, Riisei Tachibana, Rannada Youichi, VEnomouSakuRa : ni kelanjutan'y fic Dee… Arigatou udah review yah….

Bwt Roronoa-san, ntar ide ny d pke bwt chap akhir… :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hai, hai…

Chapter 6 dah up-date….

Thanks a lot for review, minna…

Otanoshimi kudasai ne…

* * *

******MAMORI'S HEART **© Dee Kyou  


******Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction  
Disclaimer : Not Mine but Murata sensei & Inagaki sensei  
Rating : K+**

**CHAPTER 6  
**

Tim Devil Bats pun menjalani latihan neraka selama 3 minggu penuh. Dan Hiruma juga menjalani terapi penyembuhannya dibantu Mamori. Tak terasa, tibalah hari pertandingan Deimon Devil Bats melawan Teikoku Alexander.

"Apa kamu sudah siap, Hiruma-kun?", tanya Mamori di ruang ganti.

"Kau kira kau sedang bicara pada siapa, Manager sialan?!", balas Hiruma.

"Ya, aku tahu…. Tapi, aku tetap saja kha…"

"Manager sialan!", potong Hiruma. Lalu dia melanjutkan.

"Kau tidak perlu cemas! Aku akan baik-baik saja. Tunggu dan lihatlah!"

"Um! Aku mengerti…. Baiklah, ayo kita ke lapangan!"

Lalu Hiruma dan Mamori berjalan bersama menuju lapangan.

"Oi, Manager sialan!", panggil Hiruma.

"Hu-uh! Namaku bukan itu, Hiruma-kun!", jawab Mamori. "Kenapa kamu selalu memanggil orang seenaknya sih, Hiruma-kun. Kamu selalu saja begitu! Manager sialan lah, Cewek sialan lah, cewek bodoh lah…"

"Mamori!", ujar Hiruma memotong kata-kata Mamori.

_'Heh?! Tadi…. Hiruma-kun memanggilku…. Tidak mungkin….'_, batin Mamori tidak percaya.

"Mamori.", panggil Hiruma sekali lagi. Mamori menoleh ke arah Hiruma dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Hiruma membalas tatapannya. Lalu Hiruma menunduk dan berbisik di telinga Mamori.

"Dengar, ada hal yang akan kusampaikan kalau aku, kalau Devil Bats menang. Bersiaplah, Mamori…", bisiknya. Kemudian Hiruma berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Mamori yang terpaku.

"Yaa..! Mamo-nee kenapa masih di sini?", tegur Suzuna yang tidak disadari Mamori sudah berdiri di depannya. "Loh, kenapa wajahmu merah, Mamo-nee? Kamu sakit?", tanyanya lagi.

"Eeh?! Ti, tidak kok, Suzuna-chan! Ayo, kita segera ke lapangan!", ajak Mamori gugup.

_'Hmm…. Mencurigakan….'_, batin Suzuna.

Setibanya di lapangan, para pemain Deimon sudah berkumpul. Suzuna segara bergabung ke team Cheer. Sedangkan Mamori mendatangi Devil Bats untuk membantu Hiruma menjelaskan strategi pertandingan hari ini.

"Dengar, anak-anak sialan!", ujar Hiruma setelah selesai menjelaskan strategi.

"Hari ini, di sini, akhirnya impian kita tinggal selangkah lagi tercapai. Tapi, ada sekelompok orang bodoh yang menghalangi. Jadi, bagaimana?", lanjutnya.

"Tentu saja…", jawab anggota Devil Bats lainnya.

"BUNUH MEREKA! YA-HA!", teriak Devil Bats penuh semangat sambil mengumpulkan tangan mereka.

"Berjuanglah, semuanya….", semangat Mamori seraya meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan tim Devil Bats yang lain.

"Menanglah! Kalian pasti bisa!", lanjutnya.

"Tidak perlu cemas, Mamori nee-chan…", kata Sena.

"Kami pasti menang, Mamori-san!", tambah Monta.

"Yah, sebaiknya kamu lihat saja penampilan kami semua, Mamori-san!", tambah Jumonji.

"Itu benar, Korraa!", setuju Kuroki dan Togano.

"Funnoo!", ujar Komusubi.

"Anezaki-san terlalu khawatir…", kali ini Yukimitsu angkat bicara.

"Mamori-chan, kau harus mempercayai kami!", seru Kurita.

"Kau harus mendukung kami dari bench dan memberitahu kelemahan lawan, Anezaki.", tambah Musashi.

"Semuanya….", ucap Mamori kehabisan kata-kata.

Kemudian pertandingan pun dimulai. Deimon harus mati-matian menghadapi Teikoku. Berbagai trik dan strategi dipakai Hiruma untuk bisa menang.

Setelah perjuangan yang amat keras, akhirnya piala Christmas Bowl di bawa pulang oleh Deimon Devil Bats! Para pendukung Devil Bats dan All Star yang telah melatih Devil Bats turun ke lapangan merayakan kemenangan mereka.

"Ayo, kita usung mereka satu per satu!", seru Ootawara.

"OOOSSHHH!", jawab All Star. Kemudia mereka mengusung satu per satu anggota Devil Bats, dimulai dari Hiruma yang dilempar Gaou sangat tinggi. Dan terkhir mereka semua mengusung Sena.

"Sena! Selamat!", seru Suzuna sambil memeluk Sena.

"Aduh, Suzuna…. Sesak….", ujar Sena kepayahan. Suzuna lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Seharusnya kau senang, Sena. Dipeluk oleh pacarmu sendiri.", goda Riku.

"Eeehh! Ka-kamu bicara apa Riku?! Hahaha….", bantah Sena gugup.

"Tidak perlu menyangkal lagi. Kami semua sudah tahu, kok. Ya kan, semuanya?", tambah Monta. Yang lain hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"EEEHH?!", seru Sena dan Suzuna tidak percaya.

"Ke-kenapa kalian bisa tahu?", tanya Sena.

"Sejak kapan kalian tahu?", tambah Suzuna.

"Sejak pertandingan melawan Bando Spiders.", jawab All Star.

"Sejak pertandingan melawan Hakushu. Karena kalian pulang berduaan.", jawab tim Devil Bats.

"Waah…. Enaknya yang sudah punya pacar…", goda Trio Ha-Ha.

Sena dan Suzuna menerima godaan dari semuanya. Bahkan Kid pun menggoda mereka. Wajah Sena dan Suzuna memerah karena godaan beruntun itu. Tapi, mereka lega karena hubungan mereka berdua dapat diterima oleh semuanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hiruma dan Anezaki kemana?", tanya Musashi yang tidak ikut menggoda pada Yukimitsu.

"Eh? Benar juga, mereka berdua tidak kelihatan dari tadi, sejak Hiruma-kun dilempar oleh Gaou-kun…", jawab Yukimitsu.

"Jangan-jangan….", ujar Musashi dan Yukimitsu sambil berpandangan.

"Haahh! Ternyata begitu ya…. Hahaha…", ucap Yukimitsu.

"Dasar! Tidak ace, tidak kapten, keduanya sama saja…", sahut Musashi.

"Tapi, Anezaki-san dan Hiruma-kun memang cocok sekali, kan?"

"Yah, sejak kelas 1 dulu mereka memang akrab, dalam arti lain."

"Benar. Hanya Anezaki-san yang berani melawan Hiruma-kun."

"Tapi, ada satu hal yang aku cemaskan..", ujar Musashi cemas.

"A, apa?", tanya Yukimitsu.

"Yah, seperti yang kau tahu…. Hiruma itu tipe orang yang bergerak cepat…."

"Eh? Ah! Jangan-jangan, maksud Musashi-kun…"

"Yah, seperti pikiranmu…."

Yukimitsu dan Musashi terdiam lama.

"Hahahaha…. Pasti tidak akan terjadi masalah kan?", tanya Yukimitsu takut-takut.

"Yah, kita harap saja begitu…", jawab Musashi ragu.

Disaat yang sama ketika Yukimitsu dan Musashi berbicara, Hiruma dan Mamori sudah berada di ruang ganti. Hiruma hanya duduk di bangku sedangkan Mamori berdiri tidak jauh dari Hiruma. Mamori penasaran apa yang ingin dikatakan Hiruma padanya, tapi Hiruma tak kunjung buka mulut.

"Hi-Hiruma-kun…. Apa yang ingin kamu katakan?", tanya Mamori.

"Haaahh?! Apa maksudmu?", balas Hiruma.

"Bu, bukankah tadi sebelum pertandingan kamu bilang ada yang ingin disampaikan padaku setelah kamu menang?!"

"….. Tidak jadi!"

"EEHH!? Kenapa?"

"…."

"Curang! Setan pembohong! Licik! Beritahu aku, Hiruma-kun!"

Hiruma tetap diam saja, dan Mamori akhirnya kehabisan kesabaran. Mamori mendekati Hiruma meminta kejelasan.

"Ayolah, Hiruma-kun! Beritahu aku!", pinta Mamori. Tapi Hiruma tetap bungkam.

"Baiklah! Kalau kamu memang tidak mau bilang, sebaiknya aku kembali ke lapangan.", lanjutnya karena Hiruma tidak menggubrisnya.

Mamori hendak meninggalkan Hiruma. Namun, tiba-tiba saja Hiruma bangkit dan mendekati Mamori. Sementara itu tim Devil Bats bersama All star ditambah Suzuna sedang menuju ruang ganti untuk bisa merayakan kemenangan Deimon.

"Hi, Hiruma-kun…. Ka-kamu mau apa?", tanya Mamori pada Hiruma yang semakin mendekatinya.

"Berhenti memanggilku 'Hiruma-kun'!", perintah Hiruma.

"Heh?!"

Hiruma lalu meraih tangan Mamori. Dan perlahan-lahan mulai memeluk Mamori.

"Tu-tunggu! Hiruma-kun!", pinta Mamori.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan panggil aku begitu!"

Kemudian, wajah Hiruma mulai mendekati wajah Mamori. Jantung Mamori kembali berdetak hebat. Tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak karena pelukan Hiruma.

Pelan-pelan tapi pasti, bibir Hiruma merenggut bibir Mamori. Mamori sangat terkejut oleh tindakan Hiruma yang begitu drastis. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak. Mamori perlahan-lahan memejamkan matanya. Dan akhirnya mereka berciuman di ruang ganti tersebut. Tetapi di saat yang sama pintu ruang ganti terbuka. Dan tim Devil Bats serta All Star dan Suzuna terpana melihat pemandangan di depan mereka.

"Aaah…. Dia melakukannya…", gumam Musashi dan Yukimitsu bareng.

Sadar akan datangnya pengganggu, Hiruma menghentikan ciumannya.

"Cih, pengganggu datang!", keluh Hiruma. Tapi dia masih tetap memeluk Mamori. Wajah Mamori langsung memerah melihat semua orang berkumpul. Dia lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Hiruma.

"Le, lepaskan Mamori-san, mukkii!", seru Monta marah.

"Mamori nee-chan…", ujar Sena tak percaya.

"Yaa! Ternyata kalian memang pacaran!", sahut Suzuna senang.

"Tidak bisa kupercaya, Hiruma yang itu…", lanjut Kid dan Takami tidak yakin.

"Percayalah, teman-teman sialan! Jadi kalau ada yang berani menyentuhnya, akan kubunuh dia! Khe…khe…khe…", jawab Hiruma tenang.

"Hi-Hiruma-senpai! Lepaskan Mamori-san sekarang juga!", seru Monta lagi.

"Oohh…. Kau iri, Monyet sialan? Bagaimana kalau kau bilang saja padanya. Dia mau atau tidak kulepaskan.", tantang Hiruma.

Mamori semakin menyusupkan wajahnya di dada Hiruma. Dia sangat malu sampai kupingnya ikut memerah.

"Mamori-san….", ujar Monta tidak percaya.

"Lalu, mau apa kalian semua sampai datang ke sini?", tanya Hiruma.

"Kami bermaksud merayakan kemenangan kalian. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak perlu lagi. Kau sudah merayakannya sendiri, Hiruma.", jawab Takami.

"Khe…khe…khe…. Baiklah, kita rayakan saja!", putus Hiruma. Hiruma lalu melepas pelukannya, kemudian Mamori keluar ruangan dengan wajah masih memerah, dan Suzuna mengekor di belakang Mamori. Semua orang memandang kepergian Mamori dengan mata penasaran.

* * *

Setelah tim Devil Bats selesai berganti baju, mereka lalu menuju restoran yakiniku untuk merayakan kemenangan mereka. Sebenarnya semua orang lebih penasaran pada apa yang terjadi pada Mamori dan Hiruma tadi. Mamori sedari tadi juga diam saja dan berjalan di sisi Hiruma, sehingga tidak ada yang berani bertanya macam-macam padanya.

Setibanya di restoran, mereka langsung melupakan kejadian tadi dan mulai bersenang-senang. Tapi ada 4 orang yang tidak melupakannya dan memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Mamori dan Hiruma.

"Mamori nee-chan, bisa bicara sebentar?", tanya Sena.

"Eh?", balas Mamori.

"Tolong ikutlah denganku!", pinta Sena. Kemudian Mamori mengikuti Sena keluar dari restoran yakiniku. Dan ternyata Riku dan Monta sudah menunggu mereka.

"Ke-kenapa kalian berkumpul begitu?", tanya Mamori bingung.

"Mamo-nee, apa kejadian di ruang ganti tadi serius? Atau hanya main-main?", tanya Riku langsung. Mendengar pertanyaan Riku, wajah Mamori langsung memerah.

"Apa Mamori nee-chan dan Hiruma-san memang pacaran?", tanya Sena kali ini. Lama mereka berempat terdiam sebelum akhirnya Mamori menjawab.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Apa maksudnya, Mamori-san?", Monta minta kejelasan.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu! Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud tindakannya!", jawab Mamori.

"Maksud nee-chan ciuman Hiruma-san?", tanya Sena. Mamori mengangguk.

"Apa-apaan itu? Berarti yang tadi hanya bercanda?!", amuk Monta.

"Tenanglah, Monta!", ujar Riku.

"Jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur, Mamo-nee! Bagaimana perasaanmu pada Hiruma?", lanjutnya. Mamori hanya menunduk terdiam.

"Apa Mamori nee-chan membenci Hiruma-san?", tanya Sena kali ini. Mamori menggeleng.

"Berarti Mamo-nee menyukai orang itu? Maksudku, menyukainya sebagai seorang laki-laki, bukan sebagai teman atau adik?", Riku meminta kepastian. Perlahan-lahan Mamori menangguk mengiyakan dengan wajah memerah.

"Begitu ya…. Kami mengerti! Ya, Sena?", ujar Riku.

"Benar! Aku sangat senang Mamori nee-chan jujur pada kami. Kami berharap nee-chan bahagia.", jawab Sena sambil tersenyum, dan Riku mengangguk menyetujui. Mamori mengangkat wajahnya mendengar perkataan Sena dan Riku.

"Terima kasih, Sena, Rik-kun…", ujar Mamori sambil tersenyum. Lalu Sena dan Riku masuk ke restoran meninggalkan Monta dan Mamori.

"Ayo, kita juga masuk, Monta-kun…", ajak Mamori.

"Mamori-san, aku menyukaimu!", tembak Monta tiba-tiba.

"Heh?!", jawab Mamori tidak percaya.

"Aku menyukaimu! Sangat menyukaimu! Sebenarnya aku sangat tidak suka melihatmu akrab dengan Hiruma-senpai…"

"Monta-kun…."

"Tapi, kalau memang Mamori-san menyukai Hiruma-senpai, aku akan mendukung kalian. Semoga Mamori-san bahagia!", ujar Monta sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya dan tersenyum.

"Monta-kun…. Maaf dan terima kasih…", jawab Mamori sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi, kalau Hiruma-senpai membuatmu menangis, Mamori-san bisa langsung bilang padaku! Aku akan membalasnya karena menyakiti Mamori-san."

"Apa kamu serius ingin menantang Hiruma-kun?"

"Hmm…, aku akan minta bantuan Sena dan Riku! Ehehehe…. Ayo kita masuk, Mamori-san!"

"Um!"

* * *

Disaat yang sama ketika Mamori diinterogasi, Hiruma juga diinterogasi oleh Musashi.

"Hiruma, tindakanmu di ruang ganti tadi itu, apakah serius?", tanya Musashi.

"Aku tidak pernah main-main, Kakek sialan!", jawab Hiruma.

"Apa kau memang menyukai Anezaki?"

"Apa pertanyaan itu harus kujawab?"

"Huh. Sepertinya kau memang menyukainya ya?"

"Kau tahu jawabannya, jadi jangan bertanya, Kakek sialan!"

"Yah…. Banyak yang menyukai Anezaki."

"Termasuk kau kan, Kakek sialan!"

"…. Yah, termasuk aku…"

"Khe…khe…khe…. Sudah terlambat untuk menyesal!"

"Aku tahu! Aku hanya ingin bilang, bersiaplah menghadapi menghadapi cowok-cowok yang menyukai Anezaki…."

"Maksudmu, kau?"

"Bukan aku! Tapi Agon, dan teman-teman di sekolah."

"Khe…khe…khe…. Aku tidak takut pada mereka semua! Akan kubunuh mereka kalau berani mengganggunya!"

"Sudah kuduga kau akan berkata seperti itu."

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu, Kakek sialan?! Kau juga akan menantangku?"

"…. Tidak! Aku akan mendukung kalian."

"Khe…khe…khe…. Pembohong!"

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa."

Tak lama, Riku dan Sena terlihat mendatangi Hiruma.

"Lihatlah! Pasukan pengawal Anezaki mendatangimu.", beritahu Musashi. Hiruma hanya cuek saja.

"Hiruma-san!", panggil Riku.

"Apa?", balas Hiruma.

"Akan kupukul kau kalau Mamo-nee sampai menangis!", tantang Riku.

"Hoo…. Berani juga ya….", jawab Hiruma penuh aura ancaman.

"Ri-Riku…. Hiruma-san….", ujar Sena ketakutan.

"Aku hanya mau bilang itu saja! Ayo kembali, Sena!", ajak Riku.

"Ah, baik! A, anu…. Hiruma-san…. Aku mohon, jangan sakiti Mamori nee-chan…", pinta Sena.

"…." Hiruma tidak menjawab permintaan Sena.

"Per, permisi!", lanjutnya. Lalu Sena mengikuti Riku duduk menikmati makanan mereka. Tak lama berselang, Monta dan Mamori masuk ke restoran dan Monta langsung mendatangi Hiruma.

"Pasukan kedua datang…", ujar Musashi lagi.

"Cih! Mau apa lagi dia?!", keluh Hiruma.

"Hiruma-senpai!", panggil Monta. Hiruma hanya menoleh.

"Aku, aku tidak akan memaafkan senpai kalau sampai senpai menyakiti Mamori-san!", ujar Monta.

"Terus?!", tantang Hiruma.

"Ka, karena itu, tolong jaga Mamori-san! Karena Mamori-san adalah orang yang berharga bagiku!", jawab Monta. Lalu dia pergi meninggalkan Hiruma dan bergabung dengan yang lain.

Kemudian mereka bersenang-senang di restoran itu. Setelah puas, mereka bermaksud pulang dan keluar dari Restoran.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kalau kita minta traktir pada Hiruma-kun?", tanya Sakuraba cemas.

"Apa kau berpikir dia akan membayarnya?", balas semua orang kompak.

"Aah…. Benar juga…", jawab Sakuraba.

"Ya! Setan itu akan mengeluarkan buku ancaman…", lanjut Jumonji.

"Lalu mengancam pemilik restoran…", sambung Takami.

"Dan keluar tanpa membayar sepeser pun!", seru yang lain kompak.

"Yah…. Kita serahkan saja pada Hiruma…. Sekarang ayo kita pulang. Semuanya terima kasih atas dukungan kalian hari ini!", ujar Kurita.

"Terima kasih banyak!", sahut anggota Devil Bats yang lain.

"Eee…. Yah, sama-sama. Kami juga berterima kasih karena sudah ditraktir.", balas Kid. Yang lain hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Dan mereka semua bubar meninggalkan Hiruma dan Mamori yang masih berada di dalam restoran Yakiniku.

"Memang tidak apa-apa, kalau Hiruma-san dan Mamori nee-chan ditinggal begitu saja?", tanya Sena cemas.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa! Ya kan, semuanya?", jawab Suzuna.

"Yah, gimana ya….?", balas yang lain ragu.

"Eeeehhh? Jadi bagaimana sebaiknya?", tanya Sena lagi, panik.

"Tenanglah, Sena!", jawab Musashi sambil menepuk bahu Sena.

"Mereka pasti baik-baik saja….. Mungkin…", sambungnya.

"Mungkin?! Apa maksudnya?!", tanya Monta kali ini.

"…." Musashi tidak menjawab.

"Musashi-senpai, jawab pertanyaanku!", desak Monta. Musashi, Kurita dan Yukimitsu saling lirik.

"Yah, yang aku khawatirkan bisa saja nanti mereka akan bertengkar lagi. Dan tidak ada yang melerai.", jawab Musashi akhirnya.

"Ahahaha…. Kalau hanya itu, sih kita tidak perlu khawatir. Bukankah mereka sudah sering bertengkar?!", sahut Suzuna.

"Benar juga ya…. Bodoh sekali kita mengkhawatirkan mereka…", ujar Sena. Dan mereka kembali berjalan dengan santai.

Sedangkan di dalam benak Musashi, Kurita dan Yukimitsu, mereka mengkhawatirkan keadaan Mamori. Tapi, akhirnya mereka memutuskan menyerahkan semuanya pada Hiruma dan Mamori.

_'Apapun yang terjadi, terjadilah!'_, batin mereka bertiga.

Sementara itu di restoran yakiniku. Setelah berhasil mengancam pemilik restoran, Hiruma berjalan pulang diikuti Mamori yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

_'Loh? Yang lain kemana ya?'_, batin Mamori. _'Jangan-jangan…. Mereka hendak membiarkanku berduaan dengan Hiruma-kun?'_, lanjutnya. Wajahnya kembali memerah.

_'Uuuhh…. Hiruma-kun dari tadi diam saja. Apa aku yang harus ngomong duluan? Yosh, baiklah kalau begitu!'_

"Hiruma-kun…", panggil Mamori.

"Jangan panggil aku itu lagi, Manager sialan!", jawab Hiruma.

"Hu-uh! Padahal kamu sendiri tidak memanggilku dengan benar!"

"….."

"Boleh aku tanya satu hal?"

"Apa?"

"Tindakanmu tadi siang…. Apa maksudnya?"

"…"

"To-tolong jawab aku, Hiruma-kun!"

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku begitu!"

"Ja-jadi aku harus bagaimana?"

Hiruma berbalik menghadap Mamori. Dan tiba-tiba meraih dan menarik tangan Mamori dan memeluknya kembali.

"Hiruma-umph…"

Perkataan Mamori terputus karena Hiruma yang tiba-tiba menciumnya. Mamori berusaha melepaskan diri dari Hiruma. Tapi, dia tidak berdaya melawan Hiruma.

"Kau masih belum mengerti?", tanya Hiruma.

"Hiru-umph!", lagi-lagi perkataan Mamori terpotong karena Hiruma kembali menciumnya.

"Apa-apaan kamu?!", tanya Mamori marah sambil mendorong Hiruma menjauh. Tapi Hiruma tak bergeming dan terus memeluk Mamori.

"Kenapa kamu selalu begini?! Selalu saja bertindak tanpa persetujuanku! Kamu, kamu…", lanjutnya sambil memukul-mukul dada Hiruma.

"Kamu memang menyebalkan! Setan jahat! Aku…. Aku….", Mamori kehabisan kata-kata. Lalu dia menunduk. Hiruma kemudian mengangkat wajah Mamori.

"Jawab aku! Apa kau benci dibeginikan?", tanya Hiruma.

"Kalau kau memang membencinya, aku akan menghentikannya dan tidak akan mendekatimu lagi!", lanjutnya.

"Uuuhh…. Kamu memang curang!", jawab Mamori dan menunduk kembali.

"Bagaimana?", goda Hiruma.

"Uuuhh…. Aku bukannya benci sih…"

"Terus?"

"A-aku hanya tidak ingin kamu bertindak tiba-tiba seperti itu…."

"Oohh…. Lalu, kalau seperti ini kau setuju kan?", ujar Hiruma yang perlahan-lahan mengangkat dagu Mamori. Jantung Mamori berdebar hebat dan tubuhnya seketika kaku.

Hiruma mendekat ke arah Mamori perlahan. Mamori memejamkan matanya, bersiap-siap. Pelan-pelan Hiruma mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Mamori. Dan dia semakin mengetatkan pelukannya di pinggang Mamori. Mamori balas memeluk Hiruma. Dan mereka pun berciuman mesra di bawah taburan bintang.

Perlahan, Mamori merasa bahwa Hiruma menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Mamori. Mamori membuka matanya dan menatap wajah Hiruma. Lagi-lagi mata biru Mamori terpaku pada mata hijau emerald Hiruma.

"Kau tahu, Manager Sialan. Sejauh ini kau telah mengerjakan tugasmu dengan baik, Manager Sialan. Kau hanya harus membuktikan satu hal lagi jika kau memang merasa hebat." Sambil terus memeluk Mamori, Hiruma menyeringai memandang Mamori.

"Katakan saja langsung apa maksudmu, Hiruma-kun?" Mamori memalingkan pandangannya dari mata Hiruma, jantungnya semakin berdebar kencang ditatap demikian intens oleh Hiruma. Sambil tetap menyaringai Hiruma melangkahkan kakinya menjauh, melebarkan jarak mereka.

"Buktikan kau bisa menjadi ibu sialan yang baik untuk anak-anak sialanku kelak." Lanjut Hiruma sembari berlutut di hadapan Mamori.

Mamori terkejut mendengar kata-kata dan tindakan Hiruma, dan semakin terkejut lagi saat melihat cincin yang terdapat di dalam kotak di tangan kanan Hiruma yang disodorkan kepadanya.

"Ap-apa ini Hiruma-kun ?" Tanya Mamori mencoba memastikan.

"Keh, dengarkan baik-baik dengan telinga sialanmu itu! Kau Mamori Anezaki HARUS mau menjadi istri sialan ku!"

~ OWARI~

* * *

Huwwaaaa… Dee juga mau di cium n di lamar Hiruma-sama… *disumpel pake tongkat pel + dibazooka*

*ehem*ehem* Lupakan saja komentar di atas!

Agak gimana gitu buat adegan romance HiruMamo…..

Gak kerasa ya, romance-nya?

Terus adegan lamaran terakhir tu ide pny Roronoa-san… Setting n ada beberapa hal yang sedikit Dee rubah, tapi garis besarnya gak berubah kok…

Arigatou gozaimasu, Roronoa-san….

Akhirnya bentar lagi Mamori's Heart rampung…  
Tinggal buat epilog dikit aja….

Dee janji bakal up-date epilog secepatnya….

Karena itu, review kudasai nyaaannn~~~~ *plak!*


	7. Chapter 7 : Epilogue

Sesuai dengan janji di chap sebelumnya, ni Dee bener-bener ngebut ngetik epilog-nya.

Silakan dinikmati…..

* * *

******MAMORI'S HEART **© Dee Kyou  


******Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction  
Disclaimer : Not Mine but Murata sensei & Inagaki sensei  
Rating : K+**

**~ EPILOGUE ~**

Lima tahun kemudian. Akhirnya seluruh orang mulai menggapai impiannya. Dan mereka berjanji akan bertanding antar universitas memperebutkan Rice Bowl.

Suatu hari di musim semi, seluruh mantan pemain tim Deimon Devil Bats, Seibu Wild Gunmans, Ojou White Knights, Hakushu Dinosaurs, Teikoku Alexanders, Taiyou Spinxh, Zokugaku Chamaleon, Bando Spiders, Kyoshin Poseidon, dan Shinryuji Naga mendapatkan sebuah undangan.

Undangan tanpa nama pengirim dan hanya ada nama penerima saja. Undangan itu berwarna putih bersih dan terkesan amat resmi. Mereka membuka amplop undangan itu dan ternyata itu adalah undangan pernikahan. Isi undangan itu adalah:

**WEDDING INVITATION**

**Hadirilah!**

** Dengan Adanya Undangan Ini, Berarti Anda ****HARUS**** Datang Ke Acara Pernikahan Antara **

**Hiruma Youichi & Mamori (Nama Gadis : Anezaki Mamori)!**

**Acara Berlangsung Pada :**

**Hari Sabtu, xx April 20xx**

**Bertempat Di Hiruma's Island**

**Acara Dimulai Pukul 4 Sore Sampai Selesai!**

**Kalian Akan Dijemput Di Tokyo Dome!**

**PS : YANG TIDAK DATANG AKAN KUBUNUH!**

**YA-HA!**

"Nama pengantinnya Hiruma Youichi dan Anezaki Mamori!? BOHONG!", teriak semua orang yang membaca isi undangan itu.

Dan dari jauh terdengar suara tawa khas ala Hiruma.

"Khe…khe…khe…khe…khe…khe…."

THE END?!

A HAPPY ENDING?!

* * *

YATTTAAAA!

Mamori's Heart kelar! *nari ponpon*

Hahahahaha….. Bener-bener penutup yang sangat singkat sekali…. Hanya sekitar 200 kata aja….

Gimana? Gimana? Kalian puas dengan fic Dee?

Bwt Veno-san n Roronoa-san n smw yg ngebaca fic ni, kalian smw Dee undang khusus ngehadiri resepsi HiruMamo... Ntr Dee sruh Hiruma sayang bwt jmpt kalian yah...

Mungkin bakal ada sequel dikit dari Mamori's Heart. Didoakan saja semoga Dee bisa dpt ide secepatnya n gak males buat ngetik (sebenarnya itu yg jadi masalahnya)

Thanks banget buat yg review selama ini…. *deep bow*

O y, bsk tgl 17 agustus.. jd Dee mw ucapin : DIRGAHAYU REPUBLIK INDONESIA KE-67! MERDEKA!

n bntr lg kn lebaran jd Minal Aidin Walfaidin Mohon Maaf Lahir Dan Batin... :)


End file.
